Chosen Paths
by Mike Taurguss
Summary: GTAS: On their way back to Poditea, Gabrielle and David run into the last people that Gabriele expected to see, and wind up in the middle of another adventure. It's never too late to go back to school!
1. Merry Meetings

**A/N: My thanks to TPolTucker for pointing out a minor error regarding character's name. Chapter has been fixed and a few little quirks added. Enjoy!**

**Merry Meetings**

It had been a quiet day to travel. The seventh in a row, which for David and Gabrielle was an uncommonly rare and wonderful event. They had said farewell to Sindis and Yania only a few days back and headed off towards their own home. David was eager to begin building the dwelling in earnest, and after the adventures they had shared up to that point, something like the act of coordinating a major building project seemed like a welcome diversion.

They were just beginning to look for a suitable place to camp when the sound of voices drifted to their ears from further up the road.

"Just when I thought we'd caught a break," David sighed. He unslung his bow and strung it, notching an arrow to the string.

From ahead, they heard a voice say.

"Don't be stupid, old man. Just give us whatever money you have and you'll get to live a little longer!"

Another voice, deep and rich, tinged with grim certainty replied.

"You boys really don't want to do this."

David looked at Gabrielle, feeling his adrenaline begin to flow.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Bust em, or bluff em?"

Gabrielle listened. There were only two voices. Three if they counted the deep one that had just refused.

"Bluff em," Gabrielle replied, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Standard bluff number three?" David asked.

"Sure," Gabrielle nodded.

"Right." David grinned.

He gave her a quick kiss and then vanished into the trees, moving to circle around to the opposite side of the confrontation.

He found a position on the crotch of a tree, ten feet up, and peered down at the situation that was unfolding.

Two elderly men stood at the side of the road, their hands held up in surrender while two more men, obviously robbers, held drawn swords at their quarry.

The victims had to be in their late sixties or early seventies. The taller one had a thick mane of silver white hair and a thick white beard, while the smaller man had pale hair that may at one time have been blonde, and the whisper of whiskers on his chin and upper lip. Both of their faces were wrinkled with the passing of years and dark in color, like old leather.

In spite of their advanced age, they stood tall and straight. The shorter one clutched an old walking stick that was nearly as gnarled as the branches of the tree in which David concealed himself.

The taller one spoke again.

"Boys," he said calmly, trying a disarming smile. "This isn't necessary. We don't have any money to give you. Or weapons either."

"When I was your age," The shorter one added. "I had a little more respect for my elders."

David cupped a hand against his cheek and did an almost perfect imitation of a sparrow hawk call. This caught the attention of the four men below and also alerted his wife that he was ready. Then he drew back on his bow and sighted the ground at the feet of the nearest assailant and waited.

Gabrielle's reply was the sound of a robin singing. Then David let the arrow fly.

The arrow imbedded the ground right next to one of the robbers' feet. He jumped back in surprise and looked about, trying to spy where the shot had come from.

A second arrow had a similar effect on the other would be thief and he also jumped back, dropping his sword in the process.

The two old men took the chance, and the shorter one knocked the remaining blade aside before thunking the man hard on the head with his walking stick.

The taller one simply stepped up and landed a perfect jab into the first robber's nose.

A third arrow slammed into the dirt in front of the second robber's feet as he reached to recover his blade.

With a cry of fright, the two men ran down the path and vanished.

David laughed out loud and then dropped to the ground below. He nodded in greeting to the two elderly men.

"Sorry if we startled you," he said sincerely through his laughter. "But we thought it was a better way to get out of the situation without bloodshed. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Not at all, young man," The taller man said gratefully. "I wasn't sure how we were going to get out of that one before you showed up?

David bowed his head. "Happy to be of service, sir."

The shorter old man was smiling in appreciation while the taller one just stood still and watched as David stepped over toward them. Then they heard another figure coming out of the forest from the opposite side. They both turned.

"May I present Gabrielle, and I am," his voice trailed off when the two men turned and faced his wife in surprise.

"Gabrielle?" The shorter man said in amazement.

"And my name's David," David finished weakly.

Gabrielle's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at the two men. The taller one looked back at her with gentle brown eyes, while the shorter one stared open mouthed in wonder, his brown eyes sparkling.

The taller man brushed some of his white hair out of his eyes, and Gabrielle saw the old gauntlets wrapped about his forearm, beneath the long sleeves of his tunic.

"Hercules?" Gabrielle asked, barely daring to hope. "Ioulas?"

Ioulas smiled. "Gabrielle?"

In a moment, Gabrielle was in Ioulas's arms, laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the two of you again," Gabrielle cried in joy.

Ioulas held her for a long time and then stepped back, holding her at arms length.

"Look at you," he said, smiling. "You've barely changed at all!" Then he hugged her again.

Hercules smiled a little uncomfortably. "Okay, Ioulas," he said, and he pried his friend away from the young woman. "My turn."

He swept Gabrielle off the ground as he hugged her. Even in his advanced age, his strength seemed hardly diminished.

David looked at them, mildly confused. "Did I just become invisible, or something?" he asked.

Hercules finally set Gabrielle back down, still smiling broadly through his thick whiskers.

"What's this?" Gabrielle asked, playfully tugging at the beard. "You look like your father."

Hercules smiled. "It grew out and I just left it." He turned and looked back at David.

"I'm sorry" he said smiling. "I don't think we caught your name?"

"Oh," Gabrielle laughed. "David, this is Hercules and Ioulas, two of my closest friends." She gestured to David. "Hercules, Ioulas, this is my husband, David."

"Husband!" Ioulas blurted in surprise. He turned and stared at Gabrielle. "You're married?"

"That's what it usually means when a woman introduces a man as her husband," Hercules smiled.

Ioulas looked over at David, his blue eyes suddenly sharp. "To him?"

David held his hands out and shrugged.

Hercules saw the stiffness in Ioulas's posture and cleared his throat loudly.

David held his hand out, offering it to Ioulas. The elder man seemed stuck in place. He stared at the extended hand, and then at David with disapproval.

David's warm smile seemed to fade slightly. Reluctantly, he drew his hand back and clasped them both at his waist.

Hercules stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he offered sincerely. "And, I suppose, congratulations are in order?"

David took the hand and shook. "Thank you."

"We were going to set up camp pretty soon," Gabrielle offered. "Would you care to join us for the night?"

"We were kind of in a hurry," Ioulas blurted. Hercules slapped his shoulder.

"That sounds great," he said. He looked sternly at Ioulas. "Since we don't have to be back at the Academy till tomorrow?"

"You sure?" David asked. "We don't want to keep you, or anything?" He glanced at Gabrielle, his entire face a question about Ioulas's icy reception. Gabrielle only shrugged subtly in response.

Ioulas simply sighed impatiently and looked back at Hercules. He seemed about to say something, but then he stopped. After a long pause, he nodded.

Gabrielle frowned at his strange behavior.

"There's a small clearing about a mile up the road, this way," Hercules offered quickly. "It's next to a small stream. Ioulas and I found it years ago."

"Sounds great," Gabrielle nodded.

"Follow me," Hercules gestured.

They set up camp before the shadows were long.

Hercules watched in amusement as David set up his two tripods with their small cooking kettles and began preparing a meal.

The entire time, Ioulas had said, maybe three words in David's general direction and none to David directly.

It wasn't from lack of opportunity. As they made small talk, it was obvious that David was going out of his way to ask Ioulas his opinions on things, or simply open the floor for him to talk. It was something that Gabrielle could never remember Ioulas not doing. Tonight, however, he merely watched David with an air of polite tolerance.

Gabrielle watched this for a long as she could endure, occasionally looking at Hercules, her entire face a question. Hercules only glanced at Ioulas and then shook his head.

Finally, Gabrielle reached the end of her patience.

"Ioulas?" she asked. "May I speak with you, alone?"

Ioulas shrugged and got slowly to his feet.

They went to the edge of the river.

"What's on your mind?" Ioulas asked innocently.

"I was going to ask you the same question?" Gabrielle shot back. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing?" Ioulas answered quickly.

Gabrielle looked in his eyes and saw the lie. "Ioulas?"

He shuffled over to a fallen tree and seated himself stiffly. When he looked back up at her, she stood there, arms crossed and an expectant expression on her face.

Ioulas's mouth moved a little and then he blurted out. "I don't like him!"

Gabrielle's expression went from expectation to surprise. "Who?"

"David!" Ioulas said. "Your husband." He seemed to have trouble saying that last word, as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You've only just met him," Gabrielle replied. "And you haven't said more than three words to him since you met him!"

"I – he just rubs me the wrong way, that's all!" Ioulas got to his feet and turned away, staring at the stream as it burbled before him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A faint smile touched his lips.

"Do you remember when we freed Prometheus?" he asked.

"Yes?" Gabrielle asked, wondering if this sudden shift in mood and tone was something to get them off subject, or perhaps something that she might attribute to his advanced age.

"I think about that all the time, and the story that you told me," He turned and looked at her and his blue eyes shone in the moonlight. "And then, when I found you, dragging Xena's casket back to Amphipolis." It seemed for a moment, his voice caught.

"I wanted to tell you then. I wanted to tell you for years, but we never really had the chance. You and Xena were off doing your thing, and Herc and I were always doing our thing. Then you disappeared and everyone believed that the two of you were dead." He stopped again, but Gabrielle could see the emotion in his eyes. It surprised her to learn that Ioulas had felt that way about her. "Even I finally began to believe it."

Ioulas stopped again and studied her for a long moment. Then he sighed and smiled a little wistfully. "Then it gets to a point where it doesn't matter what you say, because everything's changed. You're an old man-" he stopped again and looked back at her.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly. "Does he make you laugh?"

Gabrielle smiled and stepped up to him. He put his wrinkled hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I am happy, Ioulas," Gabrielle admitted. "And yes, he makes me laugh, and cry and want to kill him sometimes, just like another person I know?"

Ioulas smiled and looked down for a moment. When he looked back into her eyes, she saw understanding and resignation in equal measure.

"Then I'm happy for you," he said, though it sounded a little forced. "And I'm jealous at the same time." That part sounded genuine.

Gabrielle embraced the old man fondly. When they parted, Ioulas smiled. "So, where did you find the big lout anyway?"

Gabrielle laughed. "Now, that is a long story."

When they rejoined David and Hercules, David was already part way through the story. Apparently, Hercules was also interested in how the two of them had met.

Ioulas settled down near the fire while Gabrielle seated herself next to David and listened. The moon was high in the sky by the time David finished the tale.

When it was over, Ioulas stared at David with a new respect.

"You used the Chronos Stone?" he asked. "To come all the way back to here?"

David shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Ioulas smiled, remembering when he had been forced to use the stone. "I only used it to jump back a short distance. I didn't come sailing back – what – two thousand years?"

David nodded as he added some ingredients to the meal he was preparing.

"And you're lucky too," he said. "By the time I finally got where I wanted to be, and when I wanted to be, I was shot."

"Not too tired to come running after me and save the day, though?" Gabrielle added, smiling at him.

"Wasn't that big of a deal," David shrugged uncomfortably.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows and then launched into a detailed explanation of how she had been captured by the bounty hunters of Gurkhan. How they had finally decided to kill her because she had been giving them so much trouble. Then she described how David had come leaping in and rescuing her in the nick of time.

As Gabrielle told the tale, David simply sat there, turning several shades of crimson from the neck up and shaking his head.

Both Hercules and Ioulas looked at David in wonder, and Ioulas actually smiled when he saw David's discomfort at his exploits being told with such romantic flourish by his wife.

When she finished, David looked at her critically for a moment. Then he held up one finger.

"Just so we all understand," he said. "There were only six of them, and I shot three from the dark. And I don't leap!"

"You don't leap?" Gabrielle replied. "What was that move back home, when Valcis tried to ambush us?" She grinned as David dished out the stew he had been simmering. "If the way you came down off the roof of that stable wasn't a leap, I don't know what is?"

"Well," Ioulas asked, looking at Gabrielle. "What did it look like?"

Gabrielle stood up and stepped over to a tall tree stump. She jumped up and then executed a flying leap back to the ground imitating the move David had executed that evening.

"Now, granted," Gabrielle smiled. "It was much more dramatic with him all dressed in black, and his coat flapping behind him like a pair of gigantic wings.

Hercules looked over at Ioulas. "I think he leaps?" he said.

"No," Ioulas replied with a shake of his head. "That type of form and motion would be more consistent with a swoop, than a leap. If Gabrielle's representation was accurate?"

"Ioulas," Hercules countered. "Men don't swoop."

"I don't leap!" David added. "I don't swoop! I advance. And I didn't have the duster on that second time!"

Ioulas and Hercules both looked at him and at the same time said, "You leap."

"Excellent stew, by the way," Hercules commented. Ioulas nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement  
They passed the night cheerily, exchanging tales of their adventures. It was late into the night when they all finally stretched out on their bedrolls and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning passed easily. They had a decent breakfast and continued on their journey. This time, it was Ioulas who began, slowly to speak with David about various unimportant subjects.

Gabrielle and Hercules held back a way, watching as Ioulas and David talked.

"I never knew," Gabrielle finally said.

"What?" Hercules replied. "That Ioulas loved you? Sure you did." He smiled.

"I saw it in your face when the two of you left after we freed Prometheus. And I think you were falling in love with him as well."

Gabrielle smiled a little wistfully. "Maybe. But I was just a kid then."

"And what are you now?" Hercules asked, smiling in amusement.

Gabrielle looked up at him and he was surprised to see a grim light in her eyes that he never remembered seeing before.

"A lot has changed since the last time you saw me, Hercules," She said. "Losing Xena was really just the beginning."

Hercules sighed as if the mention of her name had hurt him somehow. "I always thought that, somehow, she might come back." Then he smiled. "It would have been interesting to see her at my age."

Gabrielle nodded knowingly. "You loved her too, didn't you?"

Hercules nodded.

Gabrielle looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"She loved you too, you know?"

"I know," Hercules nodded. "But we both had our paths to travel and they weren't the same. That's the way it is sometimes."

Gabriele nodded and then decided to change the subject.

"So what is this Academy that you mentioned last night?"

At that, Hercules smiled with pride. "You'll see."

As they progressed throughout the day, Gabrielle was relieved to see Ioulas lightening up where her husband was concerned.

By the time they stopped for the mid day meal, Ioulas was won over. He and David sat by the small fire, while David, once again, prepared the meal, listening as Ioulas discussed the finer points of trapping rabbits and other aspects of hunting game in the wild.

By the time the sun was beginning to set in the western sky, they had reached a land of gently rolling hills, covered in grass, dotted here and there with clusters of thick forest. At the top of the largest mound stood an ancient keep.

"There it is," Hercules gestured proudly.

David could see figures standing posts on the battlements, and the sounds of voices drifted over the hills to meet them.

As they approached the gates, a single figure leaned over and called.

"Open the gate! They're back!"

The massive wooden doors creaked outwards as they approached. Within the main courtyard, David could see training equipment. A lot of training equipment. He suddenly realized that the gate wardens were no more than young boys in their teens.

Another boy of about nineteen years came out to meet them.

"Hello, Quintis," Hercules greeted. "How are things going?"

"Welcome back, Head Master," Quintis replied. HE was a tall, lanky man, with a touch of dark stubble on his chin. His frame had only begun to fill out, but he showed the signs of being well built within the next year or so.

"How was everything in Athens?"

"Call everyone together and I'll make the announcement," Hercules replied.

Quintis turned sharply, with military precision and raised a small horn to his lips. He blew three quick blasts on it and then turned back. Instantly, all the activity in the courtyard ceased and trainees came running, assembling in three groups.

David looked about in amusement. The ages ranged from eight or nine years, all the way up to late teens or early twenties.

"Head Master?" Gabrielle asked, looking sidelong at Hercules.

He merely shrugged and strode into the courtyard, his hands behind his back.

Ioulas smiled and followed.

"I'm happy to see that you didn't abandon your training while we were gone!" Hercules said loudly. "Now, we have a lot of work to do, because in two weeks, I need to take a team with me back to Athens for the Grand Argosy Martial Tournament!"

Cheers erupted from the assembled trainees.

As David watched, he spied a single figure not sharing in the excitement of the moment. She was a young woman, about eighteen years old, small and petite, only a little over five feet tall. Her auburn hair shone in the sunlight like fiery copper, and her eyes were a dark hazel color. She listened to the announcement dutifully, but did nothing else.

David slid up next to Ioulas.

"What's with her?" he asked.

Ioulas followed David's gaze and then sighed.

"Antonia?" he asked. "She's upset because she probably won't be on the team that goes to Athens."

"Why not?" David asked. "Is she too new, or something?"

"No, she's been training here for five years," Ioulas replied.

"What? Not getting it?"

Ioulas shook his head. "No, that's not it. She trains as hard, if not harder than most."

"Then what?" David asked. "Is it technical or personal?"

Ioulas frowned, framing his words. "A little of both, you might say."

David nodded and resumed his polite attention to Hercules going over the schedule for the next two weeks. However, his eyes kept drifting back over to the young woman standing at the back of the enthusiastic crowd, her eyes dark with grim resignation

It was his plan to have a competition within the Academy, in order to choose the best students for the tournament. The trial would start in one week, and go through the following week until he was left with his five best people.

David listened to him thoughtfully and then his eyes glanced back over to Antonia. She hovered about for a few more moments, and then she made a discreet exit.

A gentle nudge in his side brought his attention back and he looked down at Gabrielle. She was studying him with that 'knowing' look.

"You're plotting something already," she said. "Aren't you."

David smiled, sealing Gabrielle's suspicions into hard certainty.

"Maybe?" he replied. "I'll fill everyone in at supper."

The supper was held in an old study on the upper floor of the castle. It had been converted into a cozy dining lounge for the faculty of the school.

Several other instructors were already at table when Gabrielle and David joined them.

Hercules rose and came around the table. He pulled a chair out for Gabrielle and then gestured to the next seat for David.

They got comfortable and Hercules made the introductions.

First was a middle aged man with thinning alt and pepper hair and a wiry build. Philios was the head instructor for the academic lessons, Philosophy and literature. Melindis was a woman, about David's age, medium height and build with a cheery disposition and happy brown eyes. Whenever she spoke, it seemed to lighten the mood of the others. Laughter flowed from her like water and infected the entire gathering. She was the mathematics' teacher and also supervised the care of the younger students.

There were several others in attendance, and they each included something in the discussion. Eventually, the topics drifted into the realm David was hoping for. The upcoming selection of Hercules's team for the tournament. The discussion covered everything, including the academic performance as well as the physical conditioning of the prospective team member.

"How's Quintis?" Hercules asked.

A short, powerful man, Paulo nodded. "Physically he's as ready as he can be."

Paulo was the man in charge of the day to day physical training. He and a small staff of other instructors mostly retired soldiers from various neighboring kingdoms.

"I know about his fighting skills," Ioulas asked from his side of the table. "What about his academics?"

At that, Melindis sighed. "They could be better. He is passing his examinations, but just barely in some subjects."

Philios folded his hands before him. "If applied himself, academically, with the same zeal and passion as he does the physical program, his standings would improve greatly."

"Is he in danger of failing?" Hercules asked.

Melindis thought for a moment. "Not that I am aware of?"

Hercules considered for a moment. "I'd like to have Quintis on the team," he mused. "I was hoping to make him the team captain, but if his academic studies are lacking, then I don't think I should reward that."

Philios nodded. "What if he were to show a marked improvement over the next two weeks? That position might be adequate incentive?"

Hercules looked over at Ioulas, who merely shrugged and nodded.

Hercules also nodded a few moments later. "Fine, I'll have a talk with him."

In this manner, several other possible candidates were considered. As the discussion progressed, David looked intently at Gabrielle.

"What about the young lady we saw when we arrived?" she asked when the conversation paused. "I believe her name is Antonia?"

Ioulas shrugged again. "Your husband and I were discussing her earlier." Gabrielle was mildly surprised when the word came out naturally, not laden with the previous spite. She smiled at that.

"I think most of us are in agreement when I say that she simply doesn't have the skill, or – to be frank – the stature to compete in this tournament?"

That statement brought a subtle scowl to Paulo's face. He was, after all, one of the smallest members of the faculty and probably one of the few dissenting voices in the group.

"How is she in her other studies?" Gabrielle asked. Her eyes flicked to David who sat motionless, his hands before him, fingertips barely touching. His eyes were focused inward as if he were listening with his whole being.

Melindis smiled. "She's very sharp. An intelligent young woman to be certain, though not much of a sense of humor."

Philios nodded. "I concur. A quick witted and adaptable mind."

"What about her physical conditioning?" Gabrielle continued.

Paulo smiled. "She trains harder than most of the boys in this place. She's in excellent condition."

"What's her problem?" David asked slowly, his fingers tapping slowly. "Technique? Discipline?"

Paulo frowned. "Not that I've seen. She's very well disciplined. Again, better than most."

"Forgive me for being blunt, sir," David continued deliberately. "You wouldn't be pumping her up for us, would you?"

Paulo took no offense to the question. Rather the reverse, he smiled in appreciation. "I respect what you're asking, sir. No. She is as I have described. Well disciplined and conditioned."

"Then the issue is more technical?"

Ioulas shook his head. "Not exactly." He frowned as he tried to frame his words. "Her technique is very good, it's just that-" he shrugged. "When she gets into a competitive situation - " He shrugged helplessly.

Gabrielle looked over at David who nodded his head subtly.

"If we can help her, would you give her a chance at getting on the team?" she asked.

Hercules sat back and scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "I don't know what more could be done? But, if she can show some improvement within the week, then I will consider allowing her to compete."

"No," David said quietly. "In one week, she competes for the spot on the team, regardless."

Ioulas looked at Hercules, who slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry. But some of these kids are pretty big compared to her. I can't say I'll allow her to compete if I think she'll get hurt."

"What kind of challenge would Gabrielle present to you, back in the day?" David asked suddenly. "Would you mop the floor with her, or would she show you something in the process?"

That comment brought the entire room to silence. Hercules looked over at Gabrielle, who merely raised an eyebrow expectantly. Then Hercules looked at David. "You seem adamant that she at least compete. Why?"

"Because to be the best," David explained. "You have to be willing to face the best. I saw the fire in that kids eyes. She's hungry for an opportunity."

"If you give us permission," Gabrielle added. "I promise that we'll have her ready to compete in a week."

Then she saw that smile pull at David's lips. "Uh oh," she thought.

"Compete, hell," David said smiling. "If she's got as much heart as I think she does, you might have yourself a new team captain."

No one said a word. Hercules looked at Gabrielle and then at David thoughtfully. They could see the smile playing beneath his thick white beard.

"Alright," he finally said. "She gets to compete. We'll see about the team captain part?"

Gabrielle fixed David with an intense stare while he merely smiled and nodded.

After dinner, while they were walking through the grounds, Gabrielle pushed him up against the wall.

"You really know how to pour on the pressure, don't you?" She hissed. "We haven't even met this girl yet, and you've got her set up as the team captain!"

"Pretty ballsy, huh?" David smiled.

"You're crazy!" Gabrielle shot back.

"Meet the girl," David suggested. "Then decide if I'm off my rocker, or not?"

They continued their meandering walk around the grounds, exchanging words about various other subjects. As they entered the courtyard, they saw their objective. Antonia was going through a complex series of calisthenics in the main yard.

David jumped up onto a low platform and sat, watching. He looked at Gabrielle expectantly and then nodded.

"Well," he said. "Go introduce yourself?"

"Why me?" Gabrielle asked.

"Two reasons," David replied, smiling. "One: You're a girl. Two: You're smaller than I am."

One eyebrow rose at that comment, then she turned and walked out towards the young woman.

"Antonia?" she asked as she approached. The young woman stopped her exercises and stood up straight.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked politely.

"My name's Gabrielle," She introduced herself. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

Antonia remained rigid and stone faced. "Yes ma'am?" she asked.

From his perch on the platform, David watched with amusement as the young lady remained hard lined as a professional soldier. It was a tactic that had Gabrielle completely out of sorts.

Finally David began to laugh out loud.

At the sound of his laughter, both girls turned and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Gabrielle asked, a little annoyed.

"You are!" David shot back. "Trying to talk to little Miss Granite there!"

Then he leaned forward and fixed Antonia in a stare of equal intensity.

"You want to go to the Tournament, kid?" he asked.

"I've already been told that I can't, sir," Antonia replied stiffly. David barely caught the hurt in her voice.

"Ah," David dropped to the ground and walked forward, his long coat flapping in the breeze. "That was before we came to town."

"I don't understand, sir?" Antonia asked, staying as rigid as a statue.

"Okay," David held up his hands. "First thing's first. Someone calls me sir and I expect them to be wearing a badge. I'm David, this is Gabrielle, not 'sir' and 'ma'am', clear?"

"Yes sir," Antonia replied and David saw the momentary confusion in her eyes.

He held his hand against his chest. "David and Gabrielle?" Then he extended his hand. "Pleasure."

She said nothing, but shook his hand. Standing next to David, Antonia looked like a small child.

She looked at the two of them, her entire face a question.

Gabrielle smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"How did you get permission for me to compete?" she asked.

"Oh," Gabrielle shrugged. "I guess you could say we have some pull with the Head Master?"

David nodded.

"But," Gabrielle continued. "That's if we can get you ready in time?"

At that, the two of them saw her sag, ever so slightly. "I'm sorry you've wasted your time, ma- Gabrielle," she said sincerely. "Every instructor in the academy has tried to help me and none of them have been able to do it."

"Everyone but us?" Gabrielle replied.

Antonia was unconvinced. The two of them read it in her face, even though she didn't say anything.

"Look," Gabrielle offered. "Maybe we'll fail, maybe not? You've got nothing to lose by trying, right?"

In the end, Antonia reluctantly agreed.

The three of them headed out of the main courtyard and through the main gates.

Their departure did not go unobserved. A single figure hovered near one of the archways leading from the courtyard to the dormitory. That figure watched the trio leave and then ran back into the main hall.

Quintis sat in his room, his legs crossed and resting on the small desk. Several scrolls and other assignments lying neglected around his feet. His expression was one of quiet satisfaction. He was as good as in for the competition, which was what he wanted. All these lessons in philosophy and mathematics were for soft, peace loving twerps, not for a warrior of his caliber. He heard the footsteps long before his visitor reached his doorway.

"Come in, Rasten," he said.

"Quintis," Rasten said quickly. He was a slim boy of fifteen years, with a lanky mop of unkempt brownish hair and nervous brown eyes.

"I thought you should know," Rasten said in a quick, nervous voice. "She's got those two strangers talking to her."

Quintis smiled. "So what?"

"I overheard what they were saying," Rasten continued. "They said something about having her ready to compete in the tournament!"

Quintis laughed. "So what if they do? She's nothing but a target in the circle, you know that. Even you can beat her!"

He sat still for a while, contemplating the scrolls on his desk before him. "I'll worry when I have something to worry about." He finally said. "In the mean time," He sat up and grabbed the scrolls "I need an essay on lateral thinking for Master Philios by the end of the week."

Rasten took the scrolls, albeit a little reluctantly, but he took them.

"No problem," he said nervously. "What about Antonia and the Head Master's friends?"

"Let them waste their time," Quintis said casually. "I don't care."

Rasten paused at the door, his dark eyes shifting nervously. He seemed to be in a constant state of mild agitation.

"Um, boss?" he said. "I think you want to worry about these two."

Quintis looked back at him questioningly. "You've been snooping again?"

Rasten shrugged. The action seemed more like a nervous tick than an actual shrug.

"I was poking about like I normally do," he admitted in a hush. "And I overheard a conversation in the faculty dining room."

"Crawling in the walls like a rat," Quintis smiled coldly. "That's what I'll call you from now on. Rasten the Rat."

Rasten seemed to digest that for a moment and nodded.

"Whatever. As I said. I was poking about and I heard them talking about Antonia. Actually I heard a lot more about who those two are first. Anyway, they were discussing the upcoming team to go to the tournament."

"Rasten!" Quintis said sharply. The thin boy froze like a spooked elk.

"Pick a subject, please." Quintis said more quietly. "The Head Master's friends?"

"Okay," Rasten said. "Remember all the stories Master Ioulas told about the Warrior Princess, Xena, and her Amazon Companion, Gabrielle?"

"I remember," Quintis sighed. "Fairy stories designed to get us thinking. Bed time stories for the newbies, nothing more."

Rasten shook his head nervously. "I-I-I- don't think so, Boss. The woman that arrived with them today?"

"What about her?" Quintis's patience was just about gone.

"That's Gabrielle! The one that used to travel with Xena!" Rasten said, flinging one finger towards the outside.

Quintis looked at him blankly for a moment and then burst out into a soft fit of laughter.

"Oh, man, Rasten," he said after he regained control over himself. "You really need to learn how to relax. There's no way that she could be Gabrielle! The Amazon Nation was wiped out at the Battle of Helicon, two years ago! Even if she lived that long, there was no way she survived the battle! Military History is one subject I don't sleep through!"

Rasten shrugged again. "Whatever you say."

"What about the other stranger?" Quintis asked.

"He's an even bigger enigma," Rasten replied. "All I can tell you is that he intends to have Antonia ready to take your place as team captain, if all goes well."

At those words, Quintis's amused expression went cold, and his eyes went dark.

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye on her then, won't we?" he said in a voice that was more of a hiss than a whisper.

Rasten saw the murder in Quintis's eyes and nodded nervously.

"Um, Quintis?" Rasten asked. "You won't do anything to hurt her, will you?"

Quintis fixed him with a frosty stare that encouraged him to withdraw without an answer to his final question.

David, Gabriele and Antonia found a small clearing a short distance from the academy. Antonia looked about with a touch of confusion.

"Why are out here?" she asked.

"Because," Gabrielle replied with a sly smile. "I don't want anyone seeing what we do."

"Why?"

David was also smiling. "Because, I assume we're going to show you a few tricks that your fellow students have never seen before."

Gabrielle nodded. "First though, I want to see what you already know. So, we'll go through some of the basics, okay?"

Antonia nodded and settled smoothly into a combat position.

The two women began slowly, moving through a series of strikes and blocks as David settled on a fallen log and watched the young woman intently. After a while, David began to notice a few small things, and one very large and dangerous issue.

"Pick up your feet," he said sharply as the two girls moved about the clearing. Antonia glanced quickly over at him and then back at Gabrielle, just barely blocking a half speed kick by his wife.

"Stay focused!" David chided. "She almost took your head off!"

Gabrielle saw the building frustration in the young woman's eyes. Hey grappled quickly and the two women looked over to see David sitting, watching the two of them intently, his fingers stroking his goatee.

"Does he always do that?" she asked, breathing a little hard.

"Only when he sees something that isn't right," Gabrielle replied, smiling. They parted and resumed.

After a few more minutes, David got to his feet and began jogging back towards the keep.

The girls stopped.

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle called after him.

He turned, back pedaling. "Just keep working! Show her some of your stuff! I'll be right back!"

The two girls stared after him and then looked at one another.

"Is he always like this?" Antonia asked.

Gabrielle smiled and looked back after her husband. She shook her head. "Not all the time. But whenever he is, something amazing usually happens." She stepped back and dropped into a fighting stance. "Come on. Let's keep going."


	2. Underlying Issues

**The Underlying Issues**

When David returned, the two girls were still moving at half speed while Gabrielle instructed Antonia on several Amazon style fighting techniques. They stopped when David reappeared up the trail.

"How goes it?" He asked cheerily.

"Paulo was right," Gabrielle said, breathing heavily. "She's a real quick learner."

"Yeah," David said, his expression sobering slightly. "I don't think learning is your problem."

He saw the nervous look in the girls' eyes when he reappeared. Something within her was holding her back.

He resumed his seat on the log and then gestured to the two of them.

"Let's see?"

Once again, the two of them began going through a long and complex series of moves. Again, David watched thoughtfully for a while, as if confirming his suspicions. Then he held up his hands.

"Alright, alright, alright," he said. "That's enough." His dark eyes fixed on Antonia and a wry grin played at his lips.

"You know what your problem is?" he asked.

Both women looked at him expectantly.

David pointed at Antonia. "Your boots are too tight." He said.

Gabrielle and Antonia looked at one another in complete confusion. Then they both looked down at Antonia's boots.

"You need to loosen up," David explained when he saw they were taking his expression literally. "You're too focused on the technique. You need to trust your instincts."

Antonia frowned. "I don't understand?"

"It's like you're scared to let your instincts take over, or something?" David got to his feet. "You need to mix it up a little, do some things that are unpredictable, or just outright wrong." He stood before her. "You're fighting like a juggernaut and you aren't one. That's the primary problem. You need to be able to think on your feet and use your opponent's extra size against him or her."

"Is that all?" Antonia asked, arching an eyebrow. Her gaze was icy and detached, as if she weren't interested in anything David had to say. Still, she remained grossly polite.

"No," David replied. "You also need to develop a sense of humor, in order to have fun, and – not to be too harsh – You have the worst case of White Man disease I've ever seen. Absolutely no rhythm at all! That's really what's giving you the most trouble! You look like me at my Junior Prom!"

He stood and came over to them. "Tell me? Do you like to dance?"

Antonia looked at Gabrielle and then back at David as if he had somehow lost his mind.

"Dance?" She shook her head nervously and something like a smile touched her lips. "I don't dance."

"You don't dance?" David exclaimed. "Where were you when I was in High School?"

Gabrielle smiled in amusement. "What are you talking about?" she said. "I've danced with you before. You're a wonderful dancer?"

David gave a slight bow. "Why, thank you."

"Excuse me," Antonia blurted. "What does this have to do with anything?"

David spun and then closed with Gabrielle, leading her a few steps as if they were dancing a waltz.

"It's about finding the rhythm in what you're doing," he said as he dipped Gabrielle and looked up at a completely consternated Antonia. He smiled as Gabrielle let a soft giggle burst from her. "And, most importantly, it's about having a little fun."

"Fun?" Antonia frowned.

"Yeah," Gabrielle replied, looking confused in her own right. "You know, the things you do because you enjoy doing them. Things that aren't work?"

Antonia frowned. "I still don't understand?"

"Okay," David said, reaching into the deep pocket of his coat and removing two small white objects. "Then it's a good thing I went back to the room, because you, my dear, are about to mix business and fun in equal parts."

"I am?"

David shrugged out of his long coat and leather vest, lying it next to the two mysterious devices.

He stood up and looked at Antonia.

She stared at him, still confused. He stood there, lean and muscular in a sleeveless tee shirt and jeans. He pulled his boots from his feet and scrunched his toes in the soft earth for a few moments.

"Okay," he said, cracking his neck loudly. "I want to show you something."

He turned and plugged the small oblong device into the top of the other and then pressed several places on the tiny blue/green screen that lit up in the darkness.

Instantly, the sound of rhythmic drum music began to emanate from the small speakers and David moved towards the center of the clearing.

"Alright," he said, and then he saw the two of them staring, mouths agape at the small device.

"Yo!" David said, slapping his hands together once. The two girls blinked and looked back at him.

"Focus here," he said. "This isn't easy, so I'll only do it once."

Both girls stepped back a few paces as David planted his feet and listened to the drumming intently for a few seconds.

In a sudden burst of energy, David began to move with the rhythm of the drums. He sidestepped and kicked, punched and struck out in ways that neither of the observers had ever seen before. Many of the moves involved elaborate kicks, cartwheels, and hand plants. At times he seemed suspended in the air with only one hand splayed in the soft earth while his legs arched back, almost like a scorpion's tail before he rolled back onto his feet again. After several dizzying minutes of this, the drumbeats stopped and so did David.

He stood there, breathing in deep heaves. His shirt stained with sweat as he grinned at them. His eyebrows bounced once and he grinned broadly.

"Bet you've never seen anything like that before, have ya?" He asked knowingly.

Both women shook their heads in amazement.

"It's a style that originated in South America. You folks won't know about it for quite some time." David heaved a deep sigh and sat down, switching the device off as he did so.

"Alright," Gabrielle nodded. "I think we're both impressed."

David's grin widened. "You should be."

"Now," Gabrielle continued. "What is that thing?" she pointed at the small connected devices.

David looked down and his smile never wavered.

"Oh, those?" he shrugged. "My MP3 player and a set of external speakers. Why?"

"Your what?" Gabrielle asked.

David lifted the device and smiled at it lovingly. "A little piece of home." He said, musing. "A couple of thousand songs, give or take?" He shrugged.

Gabrielle knelt down in front of him, her eyes wide with wonder. "Thousand?" she asked in awe. "A couple thousand?"

David nodded. "I see that greedy light kindling in those curious eyes of yours," he smiled. "You can play with it later."

Then he looked up at Antonia. "It might be of some small interest to note that the particular style of fighting I just demonstrated began as a form of ritual dance?"

Antonia blinked in surprise. "It did?"

David nodded. "And it's a sure bet that none of your peers will know what to do if you use it."

A smile began to pull at the young woman's lips. An actual, genuine smile of hopeful anticipation.

"However," David held his finger up. "For you to use it, you first need to learn how to dance?"

The smile faded away.

"I don't dance," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and I don't leap," David retorted, as if to himself. Then he looked back up at Antonia.

"Well, Tony," he continued. "Starting tomorrow evening, you're going to learn."

After Antonia had left, Gabrielle seated herself next to David and looked up the trail where the young woman had vanished.

"What do you think?" she asked.

David shook his head. "I think the lady needs to learn how to unwind or she'll have an ulcer by the time she's twenty."

"An education in the fine art of laughter?" Gabrielle suggested.

"Lessons in Levity," David added.

"Ooh, I like that," Gabrielle smiled. "You come up with that one all by yourself?"

"Just little old me," David grinned. "That's what I get for marrying a bard, I suppose?"

Gabrielle leaned up against his shoulder as he fiddled with the MP3 player for a few moments.

"So?" Gabrielle asked, nudging him with her shoulder. "You going to ask me to dance, or what?"

David set the small player down and pressed a button.

"Seems like you asked first," David countered as he stood.

The soft sounds of a ballad began to echo in the small clearing as he bowed and extended his hand. She moved up next to him and they began moving slowly around the clearing as the music played softly.

As it turned out, the clearing was not completely secluded. From a room in the nearby keep, Ioulas looked down at the two small figures moving about the circle of clear grass and sighed deeply.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Ioulas said automatically. He adjusted his tunic and rolled his eyes. He hadn't meant to respond. "Come in."

Hercules pushed open the door and ducked into the cozy room.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Me?" Ioulas replied easily. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you," Hercules replied. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hercules settled into a large chair and waited.

Ioulas looked back down at the two figures dancing beneath the stars. A faint smile touched his lips, tinged with bittersweet regret.

"Look at them, down there" he said.

Hercules stepped up next to the window and looked down on the two figures slowly turning around the clearing.

Hercules smiled."Everything seems fine to me. Or are you seeing some strange threat that I can't make out?"

Ioulas continued to watch. "You know. The selfish side of me wishes that I had told her how I felt a long time ago. And then the reality of the situation sets in and I regret thinking that."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Hercules asked. He stepped over to the small table and opened the bottle he had brought with him. It had become an old tradition since they had finally "settled in" as Ioulas called it. Every night, they would get together, share a glass of wine and discuss the days events.

Ioulas heard the wine flow into his goblet and sighed.

"Drink's ready," Hercules prompted.

Ioulas glanced back at the cup waiting for him. Hercules settled back into the chair and raised his eyebrow expectantly.

He turned back to the two figures and watched as they danced more swiftly now. The sound of Gabriele's laughter drifted across the wind to his ears and he closed his eyes, as if trying to savor the sound.

Hercules saw the subtle shift in posture and the slight clenching of Ioulas's withered fingers on the windowsill.

"Ioulas?" He asked.

"That's the first time in almost thirty years since I've heard that laugh," Ioulas said in a far away voice.

Hercules took a sip of wine and smiled.

"She was laughing quite a bit when they found us yesterday?" He said.

"That was different," Ioulas replied. "She was excited and happy."

He paused. "I remember when she laughed out of joy, nowthat was music."

"Music?" Hercules laughed.

"Yes," Ioulas turned to face him, a sharp look in his eyes. "Didn't you ever notice that about her? How her laugh seemed to make everything brighter?"

Hercules' smile softened, though it didn't vanish. "I remember."

Ioulas looked down at the clearing again and watched as Gabrielle and David walked arm in arm from sight. He sighed.

"I didn't realize until this very moment, how much I missed that sound." He sighed. He turned and seated himself opposite his friend.

"Then it's a good thing," Hercules commented. "She seems very happy with this David."

Ioulas grimaced.

"You still don't approve?" Hercules asked with a knowing look.

"Herc," Ioulas said. "I just met the man. All I know is that he rubs me wrong."

"You seemed to be getting over that on the way here?"

Ioulas waived a dismissive hand. "I did that for her benefit."

"So?" Hercules asked, draining his goblet and refilling it. "What don't you like about him?"

Ioulas shrugged. "I don't know. He just – rubs me wrong somehow?"

Hercules gave a subtle shrug. "What? Do you think he's hiding something?"

Ioulas shook his head. "No, that's not it."

"Maybe he harms her?" Hercules offered lightly.

"If that was the case, I don't care how old I am, I'll still tear him apart!" Ioulas said with a sudden vehemence. Hercules raised a calming hand.

"Let me tell you something about Gabrielle's husband," he said. He smiled when Ioulas winced at that word.

Hercules cradled the goblet in his two powerful hands, turning it thoughtfully. "He didn't make a big deal about it, but he told me what he went through in order to get to her. Gabrielle got thrown two thousand years forward, into a world that, in spite of David's best efforts, I still can't imagine! He found her on the road, alone and lost, and took her in without hesitation. Then he and his friends helped her literally save the world from someone who could have done a lot of damage!"

"So?" Ioulas retorted. "Doesn't sound like any less than the things you and I used to do?"

Hercules nodded. "That's my point, Ioulas. He did it without expecting anything! His main concern was that Gabrielle be able do what needed to be done, and then get home safely."

"Then why is he here?" Ioulas shot back. "If he was so high and noble about the whole thing, why come back here after it was done?"

"Because," Hercules replied. "Somewhere in the middle of all that, he fell in love with her."

Something like a dismissive groan emanated from his best friend, and again he waved his hand dismissively. "So he seduces her and they live happily ever after. If I had a dinar for every time I heard that story?"

Hercules circled his finger in the air before him. "I believe it was the other way around, actually." He set the goblet down and leaned back.

"A couple of the things he said surprised me," he began. "First about how he felt drawn to her, but didn't want to take advantage."

"Smart boy," Ioulas growled. Hercules smiled.

"Second, that he had also become accustomed to the sound of her voice." Hercules grinned as he saw the similarity between his news and Ioulas's recent reaction.

"He said that he hadn't enjoyed just talking with someone since his own wife had died several years before."

"His wife died?" Ioulas said. "I never heard that?"

"That was because you were too busy ignoring him first, and getting talked down by Gabrielle later," Hercules commented, pointing a chiding finger. "Did you think the two of us just sat quietly and waited while you and Gabrielle were having your little"talk"?"

Ioulas shrugged.

"Gabrielle's husband is a very open and honest man, Ioulas. That much I know for certain."

"Or he's a good liar," Ioulas replied. Then he saw the look in Hercules' eyes.

"Or, maybe not?"

"Definitely not." Hercules countered. "You got a taste of his honesty tonight, at dinner."

Hercules took another sip of wine.

"Anyway. The main thing he said that really convinced me was that Gabrielle gave him one night." Hercules watched his friends reaction.

"Gave him one night?" He stammered in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Yes, those were his exact words." Hercules replied. "Not: we had one night, or I was with her for one night, but she gave him one night." Hercules smiled. "I think she hooked him?"

Ioulas winced. "Herc. That's a terrible way to put it! He says she gave him a night of passion and you say hooked?"

"Defending him now?" Hercules smiled.

"What?" Ioulas blinked. "No! It's just – "

Hercules looked at Ioulas knowingly. "You wish it had been you, thirty years ago, and not that young man there, don't you?"

Ioulas thought about it for a minute and finally nodded.

"Yes I do," he admitted. "I never said it before, and I never admitted it to you, let alone her, but I was in love with her from the first time we met. Now, she comes back, just as if she were brought out of the Elysian Fields, and I'm an old man?" He shrugged. "And I know she felt for me too! I know it!"

"Yes, she did," Hercules agreed. "And in many ways she still does, but we chose our paths?" He shrugged. "Would you do anything different, if you could do it over again? Do you think she would have, if you had told her?"

Ioulas winced again. This time from self realization. Quickly, he tried to dodge the answer he knew he would have to give.

"Don't you ever think about what might have been?" he asked. "You know, if you and Xena had stayed together, settled down, maybe raised a family?"

"Many times," Hercules replied easily. "And then I realize that it would have cost us more than either of us could have afforded." He sighed. "If Xena and I had decided to hang it up and start a life together, it would have destroyed her."

"How can you say that?" Ioulas asked. "She might be here, right now, with you!"

"Yes," Hercules nodded. "And I don't doubt that we could have had a very happy life together. But it wasn;t for her, Ioulas. At least, not at that time. She had so much that she felt she needed to atone for. Staying with me, or anyone else for that matter, would have kept her from that. If we had stayed together, it would have destroyed one of the things that made me fall in love with her in the first place."

The sound of quiet steps halted outside Ioulas's door and there was a soft knock.

"Yes?" Ioulas said, inwardly thanking the gods that he did not have to admit what he knew Hercules was pulling from him.

The door opened and one of the students poked her head in.

"Masters?" She asked. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm having trouble getting the youngsters to sleep. They're asking for another story?"

Ioulas smiled. "Kids?" he said. He saw the look on Hercules face and knew that he wasn't buying it.

"I have an idea," Hercules suggested. He rose and gestured for Ioulas to follow. The two of them went down the hall to the guest room where David and Gabrielle were staying.

"What are you doing?" Ioulas asked.

Hercules quietly knocked on the door.

It opened and Gabrielle stood in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you," Hercules began. "But there's a small problem with some of the students, and I was wondering if I might borrow your husband for a moment?"

"Is everything alright?" Gabrielle asked.

"Fine, fine," Hercules saw the tension begin in the young bard. "Some of the younger students aren't going to sleep and they're asking for a story?"

"Well," Gabrielle smiled. "I think I can do something about that?"

"Uh, actually," Hercules looked over at Ioulas and saw his friends face go rigid. Ioulas subtly, but desperately shook his head. "I think you and Ioulas here have a few things to iron out."

"Herc," Ioulas growled softly.

"And I can't get the old codger to talk, so?" He held his hands out to her.

David appeared behind Gabrielle.

"What's up?"

Hercules placed a hand on David's shoulder and guided him out into the hall.

"Ah, just the man I need to see," Hercules said. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" He began escorting David down the hall. He held a hand up in farewell behind him.

"Thank you, Gabrielle!" he called over his shoulder.

"Oh, sure, no problem?" Gabrielle replied, still totally confused. Some of the confusion melted away when she saw how old Ioulas was fidgeting in front of her.

"Uh," Ioulas said nervously. "So, how are you?"

The rest of her confusion was gone in an instant. She crossed her arm over her chest and fixed the old man with a knowing stare.

"I'm fine," she said. "How are you?"

"That's along story," Ioulas nodded nervously. "I wouldn't want to bore you with the details." He yawned theatrically and sighed. "Gosh, it's late. I think I'll just turn in for the night. Good night Gabrielle."

He turned to go.

"Ioulas!" Gabrielle barked. The old man froze.

Slowly, he turned to se Gabrielle's green eyes fixed on him intently. "It's not that late, and Hercules said you needed to talk to me?"

"Oh, well, you know Hercules," Ioulas replied with a nervous laugh. "Always overexaggerating things."

"Ioulas!" Gabrielle barked again. "In here! Now!"

Ioulas hung his head like a child.

"Yes ma'am," he replied dutifully and he stepped quickly into the room.

David listened with a growing sense of dread as Hercules explained both problems to him. The first issue wasn't so bad.

"I just don't want you to be angry with Ioulas," Hercules said. "He had feelings for Gabrielle a long time ago, and I think he still does.

Instead of being offended or angry, David only nodded and smiled. "I can understand that."

"I just don't want you to think-?"

David held up a hand and nodded. "Gabrielle is an amazing woman. We both know that. But I also trust her, and I trust you, for the most part. You wouldn't have done this if you didn't think it would help?"

Hercules nodded. "Thanks for understanding." Then he paused and frowned. "What do you mean, for the most part?"

David and Hercules entered one of the main rooms in the dormitory. Seated expectantly on the floor were nearly twenty children ranging in ages from seven to ten years.

David took a deep breath. "I mean this."

"They're children?" Hercules smiled. "What's the problem?"

David looked at Hercules skeptically. "Head Master," he said. "I may have been born at night. But, it wasn;t last night."

Hercules smiled and the two of them entered the room.

"I understand that you want a story?" Hercules said.

Cheers erupted from the assembled children and Hercules brought his hand sup to quiet them. "Well," he continued in fatherly fashion. "Since you've already heard all of my stories. I brought a friend with me. And he has lots of new stories."

"Uh, don't build me up too big there, boss," David said nervously.

Hercules led David to the front of the room.

"This is my friend David,' Hercules said. "And he's going to tell you a new story. One that you've never heard before, okay?"

There was an ominous silence in the room as twenty pairs of eyes looked at the newcomer.

Something like dread formed in the pit of David's belly as Hercules offered him the chair.

"I find it's easier to keep from fainting when you sit," he joked.

David offered him a mock smile in return, but sat down and looked out at the expectant faces of the children. He smiled nervously.

"A story," he said. His mind raced furiously, trying to come up with something. An idea began to germinate in his mind and his nervous smile became suddenly sly.

"Do you want an adventure story?" he asked. The children all nodded.

"With armies, and heroes, and magical creatures?" David continued.

Again, the children nodded or shouted in the affirmative.

David rubbed his hands together.

"Okay then," he leaned closer to them, as if to bestow some great secret, and in a hushed voice he said. "In a hole, in the ground, there lived a hobbit…"

It had taken three elaborate lies, two pathetic ones, and a myriad of half answers before Gabrielle wrung the truth out of Ioulas. Once she had, she didn't know what to say for a long moment.

"I know," Ioulas confessed. "I should have said something a long time ago, but I didn't think it would have been right? Then you show up with some new kid on your arm."

"Ioulas," Gabrielle said. "He's not a 'kid'." Then she reconsidered. "Well, not all the time."

"I know," Ioulas replied. "That isn't what I meant. I just – " He stopped and looked at her. "I've really been unfair to you, haven't I?"

Gabrielle nodded. "In some ways." Then her gaze softened and she put a hand on Ioulas's shoulder. "But I think you've been more unfair to my husband"

Ioulas winced again. "Do you have to use that word?"

"That's what he is, Ioulas," Gabrielle said evenly. "AS fond as I always have ben of you, I chose him. Even if we hadn't been through all the things we have, I know I would still have chosen to be with him."

Ioulas pursed his lips and nodded.

"Ioulas," she said sincerely. "I appreciate everything that you've said, and I guess I always knew that you felt that way, but I had to go with Xena, you know that?"

"I know," Ioulas nodded. "But an old man can dream, can't he?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Dream all you like," she agreed. "But at least understand that I love David and he is my husband, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ioulas opened the door to leave and found Hercules about to knock.

"Any progress?" he asked when the door opened. He looked past a stone faced Ioulas to Gabrielle who nodded.

"Good," he said, smiling. "Then I think the two of you would get a real kick out of this?" He gestured down the hall.

"Come on."

The three of them made their way quietly back to the main room of the dormitory.

As they grew nearer, they could hear David's voice echoing up the hallway.

"…and he leapt, not a great leap for you or I, but a large one for a hobbit. Three feet up and six feet forward. Too late, Gollum realized what was happening. He fell back, his bony fingers snapping in the air as Bilbo flew over him. He landed square on his sturdy feet and fan as fast as he could down the tunnel, into the darkness with Gollum's voice wailing behind him.

"Thief, Baggins! We hates it! We hates it forever!"

There were a few holdouts among the children.

David sat on the chair with one of the young girls asleep on his lap, while the student that was responsible for them was gingerly picking up the sleeping forms and carrying them off to their beds, one at a time.

The three of them hovered at the entrance. Hercules leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, smiling in appreciation.

David continued the story, keeping the few yawning children enthralled until the last of them finally laid down and closed his eyes.

Gabrielle watched all this with a smile on her lips. Then she caught a flicker of movement from one of the other entrances and spied Antonia, also watching David and listening. There was a faint smile on her lips as well as she saw the young girl contentedly sleeping against David's shoulder.

Finally, David fell silent as the upper classman scooped the last sleeping form up and carried him off to the beds.

David rose gently, still holding the sleeping girl and followed into the dimly lit hallway. Once he was gone, Gabrielle saw Antonia make an equally silent exit.

Gabrielle watched as David and the elder student emerged again. She shook his hand and smiled. They exchanged a few words quietly and David turned to go, seeing the three of them at the entrance.

Gabrielle grinned. "Always full of surprises," she said, shaking her head.

"What?" David asked.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Gabrielle asked him.

David shrugged. "Well, I've never tried walking on water, but then again, there's always tomorrow?"

Gabrielle stifled her soft laugh as the four of them headed back to their rooms.

As they moved off down the passage, heading back to their rooms, David spoke again.

"This does prove something that I've suspected for a long time, though."

"What's that?" Ioulas asked.

David laughed. "That Tolkein is timeless."

Once they were gone, another figure dropped from the ventilation shaft and watched them depart. Rasten looked back at the empty room, and then at them, his eyes filled with a mixture of wonder and confusion.


	3. Loose Boots, Rock N Roll, and

**Loose Boots, Rock N Roll, and Hell Hath No Fury**

Antonia strolled down the path, her mind wandering deep in thought. As she came around the final bend in the path she spied David, seated on the log, dressed in a pair of blue short pants and a simple dark pullover shirt. He was fidgeting with a pair of sandals and muttering to himself.

He looked up when she approached and he smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Tony," he said cheerily. "What's shakin?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"My wife bought these for me," David grunted as he wrestled with them. "She said they would be more comfortable than those boots I always wear." He fussed with them for a while more and then pulled them off, tossing them to the side. "They aren't, but Gabrielle meant well." He shrugged.

"Where is she?" Antonia asked. David caught a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"Her turn to tell stories to the kids tonight," David replied easily. "It's just you and me and a lot of music tonight."

"I still don't understand this whole thing about dancing?" Antonia said as she watched David put his strange device together.

"Because, my dear," he explained. "In order to do what you want to do, you need more than technique. You need to be able to feel it. You have to feel what your opponent might do and adapt in an instant. Follow?"

"I think so," Antonia replied. "But I don't see why that matters. The techniques should be enough, shouldn't they?"

"Not really," David said. "The techniques you've learned are starting points. They tell you what types of moves you can use, but not when you should use them. Your instincts will tell you that."

"How to fight," Antonia replied.

"When to fight, actually," David responded, smiling. "Being able to avoid a fight can be just as important as winning one. It's not just about coming down here to learn how to kick ass and take names? The other studies are just as important. You can't just want to be a bad ass?"

"No," Antonia replied. "I want to be able to defend others." She paused and looked down.

David nodded in understanding.

"Something happened, and you weren't able to do anything to stop it, right?" He asked.

When she looked up at him, there was a haunted expression on her face.

"You don't have to tell me about it, if you don't want to," David nodded. Then his smile began to reassert itself, breaking the tension. "But you still have to learn how to dance."

"I know how to dance," Antonia said in a subdued voice. "I just don't anymore."

David sat down on the log and looked at her closely. Again, he nodded and reached behind him into his knapsack.

"You know," he said casually. "Where I come from there are two types of people that others go to when they need advice, or someone to listen to them. One type is called psychologists," He taped the side of his head. "These shrinks go to school for years just to learn how the brain works." He actually saw a smile on her lips.

He resumes fishing about in his pack. "The second type also goes to school, but for a completely different reason. They learn how to mix drinks."

"Mix drinks?" Antonia asked.

"Bartenders," David smiled. He produced a bottle of wine and two cups from his bag.

"Good evening miss," He said formally. "My name is David and I'll be your bartender tonight. Sit on down, have a drink, and tell me your troubles."

Antonia's eyes widened and then something remarkable happened. Her face actually lit up and she laughed for a few moments as she sat down next to him.

"We aren't allowed to drink at the academy," She cautioned him.

"Ah," David nodded as he popped the cork and poured the wine into the two cups. He lifted one to the young woman and smiled. "But we aren't in the academy at the moment, are we?" He tapped his cup against hers and took a drink.

Antonia looked up the path and at the shadowy line of the wall just beyond the trees. She considered the logic for a moment and shrugged. Then she took a drink.

"Now, then," David continued. "Since I am your bartender tonight, _and not_ your teacher. Let's just the two of us talk, okay?"

"I thought I was supposed to learn how to dance?" Antonia asked.

"But you just said you already know how," David countered easily. "You just don't anymore. Why is that?"

At that question, Antonia's momentary lightness faded and she looked down at the ground.

"Because it reminds me of my father," she said quietly.

David's gaze softened and he nodded. "How long ago did he pass away?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"My first wife also died, some years ago," David said. "It took a while for me to get back on my feet too."

"Right after I came here," Antonia confessed. She looked up towards the keep and sighed. "The only reason I stayed was because I didn't have anywhere else to go, really."

"And yet," David said thoughtfully. "You bust your ass harder than anyone else in this place?"

Antonia considered for a moment, as if she were weighing whether David was worthy of a response.

"So that when I leave here, I can make sure the same thing that happened to my father doesn't happen to anyone else." She finally said.

David refilled both cups and waited for her to continue.

"He was killed on his way home, after bringing me here." She finally said. "Thieves ambushed him in the forest and killed him."

"How did you find out about it?"

Another family, bringing one of their children here, told us," Antonia said. "I just stood in the back of the class and listened. I couldn't say anything. It was like something had stolen my voice. I just went to my room and looked out the window at the spot where I know he died and," she shrugged. "Something died inside me."

David nodded again and dutifully refilled the cups a second time. "I don't think it died, Tony," he said. "I think it just slipped away and hid for a while, waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Antonia asked.

"The right time to wake up again?" David suggested.

"I don't know if it can," Antonia said.

David set the bottle down, drained his cup and stood, fiddling with the MP3 player for a few moments.

"Let's find out, shall we?" he asked. He pressed the play button and a slow, soft ballad began to echo through the trees.

David stood and held out his hand. He smiled at her softly.

"Come on, kiddo," he said. "I think you've been sleeping long enough. Time to wake up."

As if she were lifting a heavy load, Antonia stood up and took David's hand. Gently, he began leading her around the clearing in a slow, deliberate dance.

She was stiff and nervous at first, but as the music played and she moved, her feet seemed to find the rhythm again, and she began to loosen up a little. David noticed this and smiled. He also noticed a wistful expression on the young girl's face. She was somewhere else, in a happy memory. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into that place as she moved.

At the edge of the clearing, high in the branches of a tree. Rasten sat perched, watching the events unfold below. He smiled in spite of himself as he saw a side of Antonia that he had never seen before, slowly waking up. He had watched her from a distance, ever since she had come to the school, but never said anything. Every time he had tried to approach her, he had felt his throat constrict.

He stayed for a long time, just watching and then quiet as a mouse. He dropped back down to the ground and stole up to the keep.

He was nearly through the main gate when a familiar voice issued from a dark opening off to the side.

"Spying again, eh Rat?" Quintis asked. "Anything that I should know?"

Rasten almost jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, hi Quintis," Rasten said nervously. Then he shook his head. "No, nothing really. They're just down in the clearing, dancing. That's all. Nothing big."

One eyebrow rose up in amusement. "Nothing else?" Quintis stepped up and began walking with Rasten, one arm slung casually over his shoulder. "You sure about that? I mean, you wouldn't be holding out on me, would you?"

Rasten laughed nervously. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because," Quintis said lightly, though his gaze remained icy. "I've watched you, watching her from a distance all these years. Fawning over her like a lost puppy."

"I have not!" Rasten protested lamely.

"You like her, don't you?" Quintis said. Then he sighed. "What makes you think she might like you too? Come on, Rat. You and I both know that could never happen."

Rasten thought about protesting, but reconsidered when he saw the look in Quintis's eyes.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt, you know?" He finally stammered.

"I don't either," Quintis said with false sincerity. "And the best way for that to happen is for her not to compete. If she steps into the circle with one of us, she will get hurt, and you don't want that, do you?"

He looked up at the keep. "It's simple, really. You don't want her hurt, and I want to go to Athens, so, the best solution? We make sure she doesn't compete, right?"

"You'll go to Athens, regardless," Rasten started. He stopped when he saw the look in Quintis's eyes. He almost didn't want to believe it, but there was doubt in them. "Won't you?" He finished.

Quintis smiled and patted Rasten on the shoulder. "Not if you don't get that philosophical paper done for me?" He ushered Rasten off and watched as the boy departed, then his gaze went dark.

"Time to see what this stranger is made of," he growled. "But I have to do it in a way that won't get me in trouble with the Head." He pondered that for a moment and then a smile crept across his face.

David looked down at Antonia as they moved about the clearing. He was surprised to see a touch of levity in her face.

When they finally stopped, he smiled.

"What do you know," he commented. "There's a girl in there after all."

Antonia smiled in spite of herself. She could feel that part of her, dormant for all those years, slowly stirring again, and she liked it.

"That was too slow," Antonia said, her stoic expression collapsing in a widening smile.

David's eyebrows rose. "Too slow?"

He pulled the small player out and began adjusting several things on the small green screen.

"Too slow, huh," he muttered to himself. "One minute she can't even two step, and now she's ready to do the Charleston?" He finished fidgeting with the screen and handed the thing to her along with the small pair of earphones.

"Put these in your ears," he offered. "Volume is right here. Just touch this button and enjoy."

He drew it back close to him suddenly.

"Understand something," he said. "This is my last link to my home. Please don't lose this?"

Antonia took the thing gingerly and nodded.

David smiled and waved theatrically. "Good. Now, go my child. Dance! Be free!"

She put the small speakers in her ears and pressed the button as she walked away. Even before she had vanished down the path, David saw the spring in her step.

"God forgive me," he muttered. "I've just introduced a sheltered teen to The Crystal Method."

Shaking his head, he cleaned up the rest of the stuff, popping the cork back in the bottle. He eyed it for a moment and then pulled the cork free, taking a long pull at the bottle, then he refastened the cork in place.

"All in all," he said with a smile. "A good night."

He stared up into the stars for a while and then made his way back towards the castle.

As he passed into the main courtyard he spied several students lounging by some of the gear. The tallest one, Quintis saw him approach and smiled.

"Good evening, Master," he greeted him. David caught the subtle scorn in the way the boy said 'Master', but he ignored it.

"Little late, isn't it boys?" He asked.

"Well," Quintis replied. "We upperclassmen have certain liberties, and I thought it would be interesting to meet the new teacher that showed up."

"Ah," David nodded. He could feel where this was going, even if he hadn't seen the other four young men flanking him. "And what would you like to know?"

"I just can't see why the Head keeps recruiting all these old guys to teach us," Quintis smiled. "I mean, you're, what, forty?"

"Thirty one," David replied grimly.

"That's what I mean," Quintis continued. "You're reflexes are totally shot. How are you supposed to teach us?"

David shook his head. "Son, I know where this is going, and I have to tell you. You really don't want to do this."

"No?" Quintis replied. "I think it's our duty to see if our teachers are really qualified to pass on their training to us? What do you think boys?"

"I think you boys are supposed to be in your bunks," Another voice said from the shadows of the archway.

They all turned and saw Ioulas step from the shadows, his white hair shining in the moonlight; his eyes were sharp and blue.

Quintis and his friends looked from the assistant head master to David and back before they reluctantly withdrew.

"Some other time, then, Master?" Quintis offered as he backed away.

"Any time," David replied darkly. "And it's Mister Forester to you."

Quintis gave a mock bow of his head and withdrew. Ioulas watched them depart before letting a sigh escape his lips.

David stepped up next to him. "Thanks."

Ioulas looked back at him skeptically.

"Understand something, young man," he said. "I don't particularly care for you. But Gabrielle seems happy. As long as she stays that way, we won't have a problem."

David was taken momentarily aback. Then he smiled.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" He asked.

Ioulas looked at him hard. "More than you could ever understand."

"Good," David nodded. "Then we have something in common. Because if I ever set out to hurt her, on purpose, I would want someone like you to run me through and leave me for the crows." He nodded his head to Ioulas. "Good night, Master." And he headed down the passage.

"I get the impression that you don't take me seriously," Ioulas called after him.

David stopped and turned his head back.

"On the contrary, Ioulas," he said. "I pray that you are. If something ever happened to me, it's good to know that she has somewhere to go."

The next morning, the students all assembled in the main courtyard for their morning drills before moving to their various studies.

As Hercules and Ioulas strode around, inspecting the students, Hercules noticed Antonia off to one side. He tapped Ioulas on the arm and pointed.

"Would you look at that?" he said smiling.

Ioulas followed Hercules gaze and spied the small woman. His mouth dropped open in surprise for a moment before coming back in a grin.

Antonia was off by herself, dancing to some unheard music. They saw the two thin white wires protruding from her ears, and glimpsed the tiny white box in her hand. It wasn't the dancing or the strange accoutrements that made them smile. It was the look of happy rapture on her face a she danced.

"I think David might be right," Hercules commented. "I don't know how he did it, but?" He shrugged.

"I want to know," Ioulas said and he strode towards the young woman.

"Ioulas, wait!" Hercules called after him.

Her back was to him as she danced, skipping from side to side.

"Miss Antonia?" Ioulas said quietly. The young woman seemed not to hear him. He thumped his staff on the ground impatiently. "Miss Antonia!" he finally called out.

Instantly she wheeled and pulled the two objects from her ears.

"Yes Master?" she asked, standing at attention.

"What are you doing?" Ioulas asked as Hercules stepped up next to him.

"Dancing, sir," Antonia replied dutifully.

"See," Hercules said, trying to smooth over Ioulas's rough mood. "We couldn't hear any music playing, so we were wondering how you were dancing?"

To their considerable surprise, the young woman actually, genuinely smiled and handed the two small earpieces to the Head Master.

Curious, Hercules placed the small object to his ear and his eyebrows rose when he heard the rhythmic thumping of music unlike anything he had ever heard before. He pressed the small speaker into his ear, better to hear it.

It was percussive and tribal with touches of other instrumentation and tones he had never heard before, many of them sounding distinctly alien in nature.

He removed the device and handed it to Ioulas who also put the small speaker to his ear and listened for a few moments before removing it and grimacing.

"That doesn't sound like any music I've ever heard before," he said critically. "Where did you get this?"

"Master David loaned it to me," Antonia replied calmly.

Hercules and Ioulas looked at one another in surprise.

"Well," Hercules said, clearing his throat. "It's definitely interesting?"

"I don't like it," Ioulas said tersely. "You kids shouldn't be listening to that stuff."

"Master David said it would help me find my sense of rhythm again, and help me with my improvisational skills in the circle," Antonia offered.

"Well," Hercules said with a smile. "The rhythm part seems to be working."

"Herc," Ioulas pleaded.

"I think we'll let Master David do what he thinks is best, for now," Hercules continued. "That way we can see how far you've come at the beginning of next week, in the tournament?"

Antonia's eyes lit up. "You mean that?"

Hercules nodded. "If you feel that you're up to it?"

Antonia looked like she was about to burst. She nodded quickly. "I'll be ready, Master."

Hercules looked up to see the stocky form of Paulo standing on the training stage above and he smiled.

"Very well, then," he said, rolling his hand toward her. "You may continue."

Behind Paulo, Rasten heard the Head Master's declaration and he smiled. The expression suddenly faded when he realized what this might mean. He looked about quickly and didn't see any of Quintis's boys about. Sighing inwardly he stepped quickly away and went to the far side of the stage, resuming his exercises.

Off to one side, Gabrielle was teaching several of the female students various Amazon techniques while David simply watched and made subtle corrections when he saw something that was amiss.

Quintis and his boys arrived in the late morning, just as Hercules and Ioulas were getting ready to do their usual tour of the academic wing.

Quintis approached the Head Master and the two exchanged a few words.

Hercules looked over at David and then back again. Finally, he stood up and gestured to David and Gabrielle.

"Master David!" he called.

"Sir!" David got to his feet.

"Master Quintis would like the opportunity to see what you can do?" Hercules offered.

"Uh, Herc," Ioulas said quickly. "I caught Quintis and his friends trying to ambush David last night?"

"Really?" Hercules replied. "Well, then this might teach him some of that humility that he's been lacking, hmm?"

"But we don't even know if he can fight?" Ioulas said anxiously.

"Oh, I think if he's been traveling with Gabrielle, he's probably had to pick up a few things?" Hercules replied. "Our lives were hardly boring, and I suspect theirs has been about the same?"

Gabrielle looked up at David. "Does this have anything to do with what you told me about last night?"

David nodded. "Probably. I think the kid wants to make a name for himself."

The students all arranged themselves around the central stage, looking back at him expectantly.

"Can you take him?" Gabrielle asked.

David pulled his boots off and smiled as he walked towards the stage.

"Hey?" he said lightly. "It's me."

He jumped up onto the stage opposite the young warrior and smiled.

Hercules stood between them, watching both their faces.

"This is a simple three fall contest," Hercules said sternly. "Understood. You may use any techniques you wish. If I call a halt, you will separate and go to the corner indicated until I say otherwise. Clear?"

"Very clear," Quintis said, his body tense for the coming confrontation.

"Master David?" Hercules was mildly surprised to see him standing at ease, as if he had no intention of fighting.

"Clear, sir," David said.

"Very well," Hercules stepped back to the edge of the stage. He looked at the two of them for a moment and then said. "Begin!"

Quintis was in a fighting crouch while David remained at ease and upright. He folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Quintis didn't know what to think. He was being baited, that was plainly obvious. To do nothing would cause him to lose face, but to attack would undoubtedly send him straight into an ambush.

David took a couple of casual steps toward him and looked up at the sky.

"Almost lunchtime, kid," he said. "I'd like to get through this before then, if you don't mind?"

Quintis hesitated for a moment and then charged in. In a move almost too fast to see, David simply sidestepped and threw the young man over. He landed with a thump on the stage and rolled immediately to his feet, his eyes wide in shock.

"One fall," Hercules stated.

Quintis seemed about to protest when he saw David standing on the opposite side of the stage, smiling. Quintis was mildly annoyed to realize that he couldn't even remember feeling David's hands on his body. The move had been that fast!

"Not bad for a guy whose reflexes are supposedly shot?" David said. "Don't you think?"

Down on the ground, Gabrielle smiled knowingly.

David shrugged. "I'm sorry. You were looking for something more traditional, right?" He dropped into a fighting stance, left hand inside, his fingers cupped to resemble the hooded form of cobras. Slowly, he began moving them back and forth with hypnotic fluidity as he slid in towards the confused young man. "Is this more to your liking?"

The fluid movements in David's arms seemed to extend through his entire body as he easily deflected all of Quintis's attacks before finally slipping up behind the young man and sweeping his legs out from beneath him.

Quintis landed so hard that he was momentarily stunned as the wind blasted from his lungs. He rolled over and got slowly to his feet, forcing his lungs to take in air.

"Two falls!" Hercules called. This time, many of the students cheered

David slid up next to Hercules.

"I apologize in advance, Head Master," he said quickly. "There might be a little blood on the next one."

Hercules nodded and gave a little shrug. "He asked for this."

"Just so we understand one another," David replied and he slid away. Instantly his stance changed again. He stood on the balls of his feet, bouncing gently as he rubbed his thumb against his nose, assuming a traditional boxer's stance.

Quintis was completely out of sorts at this point. He watched this new form and reluctantly shuffled in again.

He was quick, to his credit, and managed a few hits, but in the end. David bobbed and weaved until he came up and caught the young man with a quick jab to the gut.

Quintis gasped before the second jab found his nose, then the third as well, and finally the uppercut that sent him sprawling, dazed and nearly unconscious.

Hercules looked at the young man in surprise. Then back at David who had barely broken a sweat.

"Uh, three falls," he said in mild shock.

Quintis slowly rolled over and got back to his feet. His face was a mask of rage as David turned to go.

In fury, he charged. David simply sidestepped again and wrapped the young boy up, flipping him over and coming back with his knee on the boy's chest, his fist poised to strike.

"We done?" he asked without humor. "Or do I finish it here?"

Quintis wiped blood from his nose and looked back up at the man above him. David merely raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We're done," Quintis finally said. "Thank you, Master."

David rose and extended his hand to the boy. Quintis brushed it aside and got to his feet, moving away from him, but occasionally looking back at him in mild shock.

"Well," Hercules said. "So much for that lesson in humility?"

"I don't mean to be critical, Head Master," David said. "But you could have a problem with that one? You know what they say? Pride goeth before the fall."

"Who said that?" Hercules asked.

"Hmm?" David was focusing on the boy's aura. "Oh, I don't know. I just heard it somewhere is all."

When he looked back, Quintis was gone. "Damn."

"Pretty good," Gabrielle said as she slipped up next to him and inspected his side where Quintis had managed to land a decent kick. "Anything bruised or broken?"

"No," David replied. "I'm fine."

"And I was so looking forward to taking care of your wounds tonight, too." Gabrielle teased.

David smiled and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"I guess you'll have to settle for just taking advantage of me then?" He smiled.

They looked over and saw Antonia looking at them with an expression of hopeful pride. David gave her a wink and the two of them resumed their exercises with the other young women.

Quintis sat in his room, fuming. He looked about at the four expectant faces that stared back at him.

"Well, guys," he said as he threw the wet rag on the table. "It sees we can't do anything about the teacher. I guess that means we have to remove the student?"

One of the boys, a lean blonde haired boy named Atrophis swallowed.

"Uh, Quintis," he asked. "That could get us all in trouble with the Head. A lot of trouble."

Quintis fixed him with a reptilian stare. "Only if it happens within the walls. Antonia and David have been meeting outside the grounds for the past few nights."

Atrophis smiled knowingly. "So if something happens out there, we couldn't be held responsible?"

From his place within the ventilation shaft, Rasten heard Quintis reply.

"As the Head Master is always saying," he said. "It's a dangerous world."

He looked about at his 'men'.

Atrophis, Trajen, and Darus will come with me," Quintis finally said. "We'll pay her a little visit on the way down to the clearing tonight."

The five men all laughed quietly in the gloom.

Rasten heard all this and felt his stomach knot in horror. As quietly and quickly as he could, he backed out of the vent and crawled down another narrow way towards the stranger's room.

Gabrielle was sitting in the courtyard, absently watching the heavens as she was wont to do at night. She smiled faintly as she watched the minute twinkling high above her head. A sound brought her gaze back down and she spied a single shadowy figure standing a respectful distance away.

"Who's there?" she called out. A young woman, about twenty years of age stepped into the pale moonlight. She had long dark hair and fierce, dark eyes.

"Forgive me for disturbing you," she said sincerely. "But I was wondering if I might speak with you for a moment?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Sure. Hop on up." She patted the edge of the stage invitingly.

The young woman jumped easily to the stage and settled down next to the Amazon.

"I'm Kitia," she said, extending her hand.

"Gabrielle," Gabrielle replied, grasping her forearm. "What can I do for you?"

"Um," Kitia said nervously. "Several of the girls from the class today are competing in the tournament next week, and we know that we're not ready to face off against some of the boys. Traditionally, most of us end up with bruises and stiff muscles whenever there's a tournament. A group of us want to change that, and we think you and your husband might be able to help?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I can teach you what I know," she offered. "But that's all I can offer you?"

"What about the things that your husband is teaching Antonia?" Kitia asked quickly. "She seems greatly, um," she paused.

"More relaxed?" Gabriele finished for her.

"Yes," Kitia replied. "And much more confident?"

Gabrielle sighed. "My husband has an uncanny ability to make people feel more comfortable with themselves. Or he just makes them angry enough to where they don; worry about it?" she shrugged and smiled. "I can't speak for him, but you can ask him when he comes down?"

Kitia nodded. "And the Amazon Nation that you ruled?' she asked. "Does it still exist, somewhere?"

Gabrielle nodded. "It's small, but growing. Why?"

Kitia shrugged sheepishly. "I've been thinking of joining them after I graduate?"

Gabrielle frowned. "What about your family?"

"Oh, I don't have any, really. Just a brother back in Athens, and he's too wrapped up in his business to really bother with me right now. Besides, I need to strike off on my own when I graduate, you know?"

Gabrielle patted the young girl's knee. "I think I understand." They both turned towards the darkened archway as a long melodious notes echoed from within.

"What in the world?" Gabrielle asked as she heard the short, metallic notes rising and falling in song.

David emerged, his two hands cupped around a small silver object. He was blowing into it and moving the object from side to side, making it wail.

"David?" Gabriele called, laughing. "What is that thing?"

"Just my harmonica,' David held the device up. "I've been practicing with it, occasionally, since I got here. And I must say, I'm getting better at it, I think?"

He shrugged.

"What are you doing out here?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Just looking at the stars, and having a conversation."

"Ah," David nodded. "Girl stuff? I'll leave?" He pointed with his thumb behind his shoulder at the main gate.

"Actually," Gabrielle smiled. "Kitia, here, has an interesting notion."

"Really?' David smiled. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Well, I suppose Antonia can wait for a moment. What's up?"

David listened as Gabrielle recapped the conversation. He looked at Kitia thoughtfully and a smile crept across his face. "And how many of you feel this way?"

Kitia looked hopeful. "Five others also feel the same way I do. We want a fighting chance this year and we think that the two of you are the only chance we have?"

David was mulling the idea over, his finger tapping his lower lip, when another figure came running out into the courtyard.

"Master David!" the young man cried in exhaustion. "Master David!"

David caught the young man by the shoulders.

"Easy now,' he said as he held the boy at bay. "What's got you so fired up?"

"Quintis, sir!" the boy stammered. "He and several others are on the way to ambush your student!"

David's face went stony. He fixed the young man with a hard glance and saw that the boy was telling the truth.

"And how do you know about it?"

"I overheard them sir," The boy gasped. "From inside the ventilation shaft!"

"Inside the vent?" David said in surprise. "What were you doing in the vent?"

"Please, sir!" The boy was begging now. "I don't know what else to do! I can't handle Quintis and his friends on my own! "They're going to do something terrible to her, I know it!"

David broke away from the panicked boy and began trotting towards the gate.

"Kitia!" he called over his shoulder. "The answer's yes! Get your friends together and meet me in the clearing as quick as you can!"

Kitia's expression exploded in delight and she darted off.

"Honey!" David called again. "When the girls get back, bring them down with you as fast as you can!"

"Okay!"

The music, strange as it was, was thundering between Antonia's ears as she danced her way down the path towards the clearing. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so good – so happy. She spun in concert with the music and bounced right into a single, large figure standing in the path before her.

Instantly the small speakers were pulled from her ears and she stood up straight, backing away a few steps.

The figure was dressed in dark colors, and wore a mask to conceal his features.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously.

The lead figure stepped up and reached for the small white box in her hands. He missed when she drew it back close to her body protectively. Two more figures emerged from the foliage to either side of her.

"What do you want?" she asked, feeling a knot of dread forming in her belly.

"Been having fun with the new teacher?" one of the figures asked, his voice laced with scorn. He shrugged his shoulders. "We were just wondering if you had learned anything constructive?"

In a quick move, the figure that spoke slammed is open palm against Antonia's sternum and sent the girl stumbling back into the confining arms of the other two masked men.

The first figure shook his head. "Obviously, he hasn't taught you much, has he?" HE stood before her and then his hand smacked across her face. "You'll be dropping out of the tournament. Otherwise, we'll make sure you're in no condition to fight, got it?"

"_You're boots are too tight,"_ the thought echoed in Antonia's head, masking out the growing helplessness and panic. _"Do something they don't expect. Do something wrong."_

She did the first thing that came to mind, and kicked up squarely into the jaw of the first man, flipping over backwards and landing on her feet behind the other two.

Suddenly, another pair of arms grasped her from behind and held her roughly in place.

"Nice move," a voice growled in her ear. "Let's see what other moves you got, huh?"

Suddenly, a long mournful series of notes rose and fell from the trees above, like a haunting spirit. The four figures looked up and saw a huge shape perched like a bird on an overhanging branch.

David slipped the harmonica back into his pocket and looked down at them. He shook his head.

"Boys, boys, boys," he chided them. "Four on one? Come on now. After only a couple days? That hardly seems fair?"

His smile faded and his expression became something much darker. "Didn't your mothers teach you not to pick on girls?"

"So, what?" one figure said with just a touch of nervous angst. "So you jump in and save her?"

David shook his head. Antonia's eyes went wide.

"Nope." He said. "You guys obviously have to do this, for whatever reason. If I jump in there, one or more of you might end up dead, so?" He shrugged and held one hand out. "I'll just even the odds a little." His eyes closed and he began muttering in concentration.

Suddenly, it was like someone had turned off the moon and stars in an instant. The world about them fell into complete and total blackness.

"Tony!" David called out. "There are four of them and only one of you! Hit anything near you!"

The darkness was a column of black rising from the forest floor straight up to the heavens and out of sight. David held his hand out and focused on maintaining it, even as the sounds of fighting began, along with several highly anxious male voices.

A particular series of grunts caught David's attention and then a figure went rolling out of the column, lying stunned on the path.

More sounds of fighting could be heard within the column as several people seemed to be grappling with one another, and then another series of strikes were heard. There was a cry of pain that was cut off by the sound of a loud smack.

David looked over and saw Gabrielle running down the path with half a dozen of the female students right behind her. He smiled.

"Nobis!" he called and the illusion fell away revealing the two remaining men facing one another, while Antonia stood several paces back in a ready stance. Behind her, the third figure lay on the ground in the fetal position, clutching at his groin.

The two remaining men turned to face Antonia. Then they were surrounded by the five other female students and Gabrielle, all of them had murder in their eyes.

David chuckled. "My, my," he said. "Looks like things have changed a bit, don't it?"

The two boys left standing turned back to back anticipating the attack.

The girls stood their ground, each of them ready to charge in.

"Now," David said. "I think the prudent thing for you would be to pick up that other trash and get your tails back up to the school. These ladies don't look like they're here for a social gathering?" He smiled. "I sure hope none of these ladies is one of your girlfriends? That could get interesting real fast?"

Gabrielle stepped to the side, opening the path for them.

Quickly, the two standing assailants gathered their fallen comrades and backed away from the angry girls, moving slowly up the path towards the gates.

"Oh, boys!" a voice called out to them, they paused in surprise when they saw it was the petite Antonia speaking. Her voice was filled with uncharacteristic confidence. "Don't come back here again!"

The boys turned and vanished up the path.

The laughter started as a low chuckle from all of them and rose to a chorus of joy. David dropped to the forest floor and put his arm around his wife. They watched as the five other girls surrounded Antonia, patting her on the shoulder and talking in rapid, excited voices.

"Well, honey," David said with a smile. "Looks like Team Amazon is ready to rumble?"

Gabrielle grinned broadly. She slapped the back of her hand against his chest and smiled. "Not quite," she said. "But I think they got the 'team' part down?"

David gestured towards the clearing. "After you. They are your girls, after all?"

Smiling smugly, Gabrielle led them down to the clearing.


	4. Rising Waters

**Rising Waters**

The next morning, Hercules and Ioulas were inspecting the children during their morning exercises. They noted hat several of the young women seemed more tired and less enthusiastic than usual, though they fought the fatigue with grim determination.

Gabrielle was there, watching the women working out, while David was off near the stage, studying several of the young men, making subtle corrections, or discussing technique with Paulo.

As was usual, Antonia was once again, off on her own, practicing some strange new footwork that Ioulas had never seen before.

After a while, Hercules stepped up onto the training stage and called them all to gather by him. He had a stern look in his dark eyes.

David sidled up to Gabrielle, standing at the rear with some of the other instructors.

"It has been brought to my attention," Hercules began. "That some of you are taking the tournament in Athens a bit too seriously." His eyes moved over the assembled students. "That's putting it lightly. I have been informed that several of you were involved in a scuffle last night, out beyond the walls. Now, since only one of you has permission to be outside the walls after dark, I'm curious? Who else was out, without permission last night, and why?"

His eyes fell on Quintis, Darus, Atrophis, and Trajen, standing near the front of the formation, but several rows back, which was unlike them.

"Can you shed any light on this, Master Trajen?"

The young man shrugged, trying to keep a bruised cheek from view of the Head Master.

"No sir," he answered dutifully.

Hercules nodded. "I see." He gestured to his own face. "How did that happen?"

"An accident, Head Master," Trajen replied. "Darus and I were working alone, early this morning, and I got careless."

"I see," Hercules nodded, clearly unconvinced.

At the rear, Gabrielle looked up at David quickly.

"Did you say anything?" she asked in an urgent whisper.

David shook his head. "I'm planning on letting them settle it in the circle this weekend. I was just going to keep an extra sharp eye on our young ambitious friends till then."

"Then who?" Gabrielle asked. "None of the girls would have said anything? Would they?"

Again, David shook his head. His eyes fixed on another figure standing nervously in the ranks. "I think I know who, though."

Gabrielle followed his gaze and saw Rasten, standing near the rear, his eyes darting back and forth with furtive intensity. They both saw his gaze settle and soften when he spied Antonia, looking about at the other girls in her impromptu team. A smile twitched at the edges of his mouth before he quickly looked away.

"Well, well," Gabrielle said with a knowing smile.

"Uh, huh," David agreed.

They turned and focused back on Hercules, now speaking with Quintis, who dutifully answered his inquiries with well practiced ease. Once he was done, Hercules nodded.

"See me in my chambers after the morning lessons, please," he instructed.

"Uh oh," David muttered. "Problem."

Hercules, with Ioulas at his side, dismissed the students back to their workout and exited the yard.

"I'll be back in a little bit," he said. He gave her a quick kiss and departed.

"Do you have them?" Gabrielle asked. David held up two rolled pieces of parchment and nodded, his smile spreading.

"I think this'll be fun," he said and he was gone.

Quintis walked down the hallway that led to the Head Master's chamber, his throat constricting slightly. He was fuming at the thought that he might be walking into an academic execution.

He paused outside the door and heard voices in discussion. Then he knocked. Instantly, there was silence.

"Come in?" It was Master Ioulas's voice that responded. Both of them in the chamber at the same time. This was not a good sign.

He opened the door and found Master Ioulas, Head Master Hercules, Master David, and a fourth man that he did not recognize gathered around the Head Master's desk.

"You wanted to see me Head Master?" Quintis offered innocently.

"Yes, Quintis," Hercules said, gesturing. "Come in."

"Well," David said casually. "If there's nothing else? I'll leave you two to it then?"

Ioulas nodded.

"Gentlemen," David nodded as he rose. As he passed he greeted the young student.

"Quintis?"

"Master," Quintis replied in a voice filled with subdued anger.

Hercules turned to the fourth man and handed him a parchment. "Get this to Tripolis as quickly as possible, please?"

"Of course, sir," the man replied. Inwardly, Quintis breathed a sigh of relief. The fourth man was obviously a messenger of some sort. He received the rolled parchment and departed.

"Now," Hercules turned to the young man standing before him. His fingers folded on the desk.

Outside the office, David took several deliberate steps away from the door, and then turned back. He stepped up upon a small wooden chair and peered into the ventilation shaft.

Rasten tried to scoot a bit closer to the opening, better to hear what was about to be said when he felt a gentle tap on his heel. Turning his head, he saw David looking at him from the opposite side of the vent. David gestured with one finger. His heart sank as he slowly backed out of the vent and dropped to the floor.

"Well, Rasten," David smiled. "You really get around this place, don't you?"

Rasten shrugged. "It's easy, if you know how?"

"I bet," David's smile was broadening. "Come with me please?"

They found a long unused stairway that ascended to the highest tower of the keep. Rasten followed David with growing concern. His questions were met with only stoic silence by the other man as he continued climbing.

When they finally reached the top, they could see far into the surrounding countryside as well as the activity below in the courtyard.

"How did you know about this place?" Rasten asked.

"The Head Master told me," David replied easily. "This was a watchtower for the previous inhabitants of this particular castle."

Rasten nodded. "So, why are we up here?"

"Up here," David said. "We can talk privately."

David leaned his elbows against the rail and looked down at the students finishing up their training and filing into the keep for their academic studies.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Rasten asked as innocently as he could. David smiled.

"I know that it was you who informed the Head Master about Quintis's little surprise in the forest last night." David said without preamble. "And I have a pretty good idea why."

Rasten shrugged. "I guess there's no point in denying anything, is there?"

David shook his head. "Nope."

Rasten looked down from the dizzying height and sighed.

"I couldn't just let them do it," He finally blurted. "Not to her!"

"I don't have a problem with what you did," David explained. "You did the right thing, and I respect that. I'm just curious as to why you never told her?"

"Told who?" Rasten asked.

"Antonia," David said. "Why haven't you told her that you like her?"

Rasten shrugged and looked back out at the landscape. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Rasten," David said. "I saw the look in your eyes last night when you found us. Then I saw the look of relief on your face this morning when you saw her, alive and well, in the courtyard. You've got a crush on her or I'm blind."

Rasten said nothing for a long moment, and then he sighed. "Okay, fine. I like her. What about it? Why would she ever want anything to do with me?"

"I can't answer that one, sport," David replied. "But I think she deserves to know, so she can make up her own mind? Don't you?"

Rasten squirmed visibly at that.

"Ras," David said gently. "You're going to have to tell her at some point? You realize that?"

"Yeah," Rasten finally nodded.

"Which brings me to another interesting twist in this little soap opera," David continued. "By going to the Head Master, you effectively betrayed Quintis and his goons. Why? Isn't he a friend of yours?"

Rasten smiled ruefully. "Ah he just uses me to get things that he doesn't want to do done. Homework and stuff. And I can go anywhere in this place. If he needs information, he comes to me."

David nodded, smiling. "Then why were you in the vent when Quintis was in the Head Master's office. I'm sure he was going to find out everything he needed to know, all by himself?"

Rasten looked at David intently for a moment. "By the way? Why did you talk the Head out of expelling him after last night?"

"You heard it," David replied.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense?" Rasten said. "You seem bent on letting Quintis compete, even after all the things he's done? Besides, you know he'll try and get Antonia again. I don't know why, but it's like he's become obsessed about her?"

"Maybe you should find out why that is?" David suggested. "It might finally help you make up your mind which side you're going to be on? In the mean time, you can tell Quintis whatever you want regarding my little meeting with Hercules and Ioulas. It won't hurt, and it might actually help?" He shrugged.

"You're trusting me?" Rasten asked in surprise.

"Why not?" David replied. "You've done the right thing once already. I think you'll do what's right if it comes down to it."

He moved back to the stairway and looked back. "Why don't you think about what you want to do?" He vanished down the steps. "Just don't take too long." His voice reverberated back up to him.

Quintis was pacing furiously in his room, his eyes ablaze.

"I'll kill that bastard," he thought. "Turn me in like that!"

Rasten dropped to the floor inside the room.

"Hey Quintis," he greeted.

"Rat!" Quintis spun. "I want you to follow this David. Find out where he goes, what he does, everything! I'm gonna get him for turning me in!"

"Uh, Quintis?" Rasten said. "It wasn't him."

Quintis spun to face him. "What?"

"I was listening in before you got there," Rasten admitted. "David was in there for a long time, talking the Head Master out of giving you the boot."

Quintis didn't know what to say. His mouth opened and closed several times as he dropped into his seat. "He was defending me?" he asked.

Rasten shrugged. "I don't think he was defending you. He just didn't want you expelled?"

"We go after his prize student and he kept me from getting kicked out?"

"Yup," Rasten said, watching as Quintis's eyes moved back and forth as if searching for another target for his anger. Rasten thought he looked like an animal searching for prey.

"Then who?" he finally asked.

Rasten shook his head. "They never said the name. All David said was that to kick you out for this would have been something he called overkill. He was confident that you and the others had 'learned your lesson'."

Quintis was on his feet and pacing again. "It had to have been one of those little bitches that came to help her, then," he said, drawing the next likely conclusion. He fixed Rasten with a reptilian stare. "Find out which one!"

"Is that really necessary?' Rasten asked. "It's over with. You're still here, and still in the tournament. What's the point?"

"You questioning me?" Quintis asked angrily.

"No, Quintis," Rasten replied nervously. "I'm just saying that we might want to lay low for a while? If something else happens, I think the Head would kick us all out? He practically said as much!"

Quintis's eyebrows rose. "Really? What else did they say before I got there?"

Rasten shifted nervously on his feet. "Something about some special visitors that Mistress Gabrielle had sent a message to, regarding the tournament? I guess we're going to have more guests in the next few days? Also, that until these guests arrive, the tournament will be postponed?"

Quintis smiled knowingly. "Judges from Athens, probably? Gauging our ability to fight before Argosy?"

Rasten shrugged. "I don't know? They never said?"

Quintis considered that for a moment. "We need to get the others. Come on."

Rasten followed Quintis out of the room and down the hall.

Gabrielle stood before the six young women, all standing at attention before her. She smiled in approval and looked back at her husband. "What do you think?"

David strode to his usual position on the fallen log and mused. A smile creeping across his face.

"I think I'm looking at a fifty five gallon drum of 'whoop-ass' standing in front of me?" he said.

Kitia looked confused. "What?" she whispered.

"I'll explain later," Gabrielle whispered back. "Just trust me. It's a good thing." Then she looked back at her husband. "What about the message?"

David nodded. "Went out this morning. They should have it by tomorrow, which would put them here in a few days."

"May I ask who?" Antonia asked, standing at the far end of the line.

David only grinned wider and taped the side of his nose. "You'll see."

"You're sure they'll come?' Gabrielle asked.

"I know I would," David replied and Gabrielle gave him a knowing look.

Gabrielle nodded and turned back to the others. "Okay girls," she said. "While we work on our general technique, my husband will be pulling each of you aside and teaching you some very specific things that you can use during the competition." She moved up and down the line, looking at each of them in turn. "Each of you is going to have a specialty, something to keep our opponents off guard. Understood? These will be specific things that you will practice, in private, during the normal morning training sessions. No one is to see what you are doing. Only I and my husband know about this."

All of them nodded.

Gabrielle looked back at David. "Okay, let's get to work."

Hercules stared over the rim of his goblet at Ioulas, standing again at the window and looking down at the small clearing below where the small group of figures trained.

"You know," Ioulas said. "This whole thing has gotten completely out of control."

"How so?" Hercules asked.

Ioulas coughed suddenly. When he composed himself he turned back to his friend. "First we agree to let Gabrielle and David help one student, and now, he gives us a roster for a complete team to compete in the tournament next week?" He coughed again. This time the fit lasted longer than the last one.

"You okay?" Hercules asked.

Ioulas waived a dismissive hand. "Fine, fine," he said. "Just a dry throat."

Hercules laughed. "Well stop hovering at the window and take a drink?" He pointed to Ioulas's waiting goblet.

Frowning, Ioulas did as requested and settled into his seat.

"I still think we should do something about Quintis and his followers," Ioulas said, repeating the same argument for the third time.

Hercules shook his head again.

"David told us both what he had in mind, and I like it." He smiled. "Besides, we can always step in later if things get too out of hand."

Ioulas coughed again, setting his goblet down. "I think they're already out of hand, Herc," he managed to say, and then he coughed more and leaned back in his seat.

"Ioulas?' Hercules got to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Ioulas looked up at him, a thin sheen of sweat on his face. "Actually? No, I think I'm not. I feel a little sick to my stomach."

Hercules was at his side in an instant, helping his friend back to his feet. "Let's lay you down, and I'll send for the healer."

"Herc," Ioulas protested. "It's probably something I ate. You know what they say about school food?"

"Well," Hercules countered. "I want to be sure."

"You know what they say about school healers, too?" Ioulas retorted as he lay down on his bed.

Hercules went to the door and waived to a nearby member of the faculty.

"Send Mistress Gadneye to Master Ioulas's room, quickly!"

"Gadneye?" Ioulas groaned. "She has the bedside manner of a harpy."

A single figure came running down the path towards them as they worked. Instantly, Gabrielle called a halt when she saw Rasten slow to a stop. He paused when he saw six pairs of eyes fix on him angrily.

"Uh," he held up his hands. "I'm sorry to bother you, but, uh?"

"What do you want?" Antonia asked him. He smiled when he saw her, despite the severe look he was getting from her.

"Um, Hello Antonia?" Rasten said quietly.

"Why are you here?" Gabrielle asked in a disapproving tone.

Rasten blinked. "Oh, sorry, I just thought you should know. Master Ioulas seems to have had some kind of attack."

"What?" Gabrielle and David said at the same time.

"Mistress Gadneye is with him right now," Rasten continued quickly. "She's the school healer – "

Gabrielle was off like a shot, sprinting toward the keep.

"Okay," David said as he quickly gathered a few things. "Class dismissed. Get some sleep tonight. He jogged after Gabrielle. He turned back to them. "Antonia?" he asked. "Please escort our friend here back to the school?"

Rasten's eyes went wide n horror and he subtly shook his head.

"No problem,' Antonia replied, fixing him with a stern stare.

David nodded and followed Gabrielle up the path.

Gabrielle burst through the door of Ioulas's room and saw Hercules standing off to one side, his fingers pulling nervously at his beard. Another figure was seated on the edge of the bed, examining Ioulas, who lay pale and sweaty under the blankets. She was a severe looking woman with straight graying dark hair and sharp gray eyes.

After a few minutes, she looked back up at Hercules and motioned for them to move outside.

Numbly, Gabrielle followed.

"I'm sorry, Head Master," she said in a somewhat tired voice. "It's his heart. I'm afraid that there is little I can do for him, beyond what I've been doing for the past few months."

"Few months?" Hercules asked. "What have you been doing for him over the past few months?"

Gadneye seems surprised at that. "I thought you knew?" she said. "Master Ioulas has been in my care for the past few months regarding this condition. I've treated it as best I could, with supplements and some herbal medicines. I've even communicated with my old teacher in Thessalonia. Master Hypocrates said that there was little else that could be done, though he has also been working on this particular affliction for some time. He told me he would send me any new findings, but so far, there has been little.

"Hypocrates?" Gabrielle blurted.

"Yes," Gadneye replied. "He's been a healer for nearly forty years. His healing house in Thessalonia is known throughout the world as one of the greatest houses of healing. I was one of his earlier students?"

Gabrielle smiled as she remembered the passionate young man in the temple. The one who had stayed with her and Xena during the middle of a battle. The one where she had died for the first time.

"Getting back to Ioulas?" Hercules said anxiously. "Can you do anything?"

Gadneye shook her head. "I've done as much as I can over the past months. It seemed that we had the condition well in hand, but I did tell him that these treatments were only a temporary measure. He knew this day would eventually come."

"This day?" Gabrielle asked, dread forming in her belly.

"What did I miss?" David asked as he jogged up to them.

"I'm sorry, Head Master," Gadneye said soberly. "Master Ioulas is dying. In my estimation, I do not think he will last through the night."

Gabrielle's hand rose to cover her mouth as the emotion welled up within her. She felt David's reassuring hand on her shoulder and she fell into his arms, weeping.

Hercules looked down at her and then at the closed door before him, his own expression unreadable, though his eyes were shimmering.

He nodded automatically. "Thank you Healer," he said. "Is there anything else we can do?"

Gadneye sighed. "Just make him comfortable, if you can. It won't be very long, I fear."

The door opened slowly, and Hercules stepped in, closing it behind him. He stepped over to the bedside and knelt down.

Ioulas looked at him and nodded. "I guess the secret's out now, huh?"

Hercules nodded. "You know, the older you got, the more stubborn," he paused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done, Herc?" Ioulas replied easily. "You knew this day would eventually come. No one lives forever, buddy. You know that." He smiled suddenly. "Unless you want to try and find that angel fellow and get me another extension?"

Hercules smiled. "Somehow, I don't think that would work."

"Probably not," Ioulas agreed. He coughed again and then lay back on the pillows. "Get the others in here, would you? I don't want a long drawn out series of goodbyes. It's depressing."

Hercules smiled and went to the door; he motioned David and Gabrielle to enter.

Gabrielle sat on the edge of the bed and took Ioulas's hand.

"Hi there," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What's this?" Ioulas asked, looking up at her. "None of that now."

Gabrielle smiled as she fought to keep the torrent of emotions at bay. The tears slowly stopped. Ioulas nodded.

"Better," he said. "You don't need to be crying over an old man, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle laughed in spite of herself. "You're not that old. You're going to be alright. I know it." She looked up at Hercules. "The two of you always manage to pull through. Right?"

She looked back at him and saw peaceful resignation in his eyes. He shook his head.

"Not this time, I think," he said. "But it's okay, because I got to see you one more time before I go. That made it all worth while." He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked past her at David, hovering near the door, keeping a respectful distance.

Ioulas motioned for him to approach. He did so, and knelt next to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle told me a story once," he said, smiling. "About how everyone, a long time ago, had four legs and two heads. How the gods split them all into two beings, and how they all spent their lives looking for their other halves." He put Gabrielle's hand in David's and smiled. "I'm glad you found your other half, Gabrielle." He swallowed and sighed. "Can I speak to him for a moment, please?"

Gabrielle nodded and stepped back next to Hercules.

Ioulas looked at her and smiled.

"Look at her," he said to David. "Even now, she's still beautiful."

David looked up at her, the tears streaming anew down her cheeks.

"I envy you, young man," Ioulas continued. "I've been unfair to you since we met."

David shrugged. "No hard feelings. You had your reasons."

Ioulas shook his head. "It was a stupid reason and you know it. You had what I wanted all my life, and I guess I held that against you since I found out. I'm sorry about that."

David smiled.

"You take care of her," Ioulas continued. "You keep that flame bright and beautiful, understand?"

"I'll do my best," David promised. "The last thing I need is some old codger coming back from the afterlife to haunt me?"

Ioulas laughed weakly. "And you know I would, too."

"I know." David smiled. "Now relax."

Ioulas looked up at the ceiling and his eyes became suddenly clear and bright.

"Would you look at that?" he said breathlessly. "There's something you don't see everyday?"

David followed his gaze and saw nothing. When he looked back down, Ioulas's eyes were still fixed on the place, but the light had faded from them.

Gabrielle and Hercules stepped up and looked down at Ioulas. Slowly, Hercules reached down and closed Ioulas's eyes. He lay peaceful on the pillows.

"Goodbye, my friend," Hercules said in a tightly wavering voice.

Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment and then backed out of the room. In the end, she turned and bolted down the corridor.

As quickly as he could, David also withdrew and followed her.

Gabrielle didn't stop running until she reached the outer wall. She limbed up to the top and stood there, looking out at the land, shrouded in mist and she gave into her grief.

David found her a few minutes later, seated against the cold stone, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing.

He knelt before her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I couldn't do it in there," she sobbed. "He asked me not to."

"I know, baby," David said gently. She fell into his arms and let him hold her while the torrent finally escaped.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to see Rasten, of all people, stopped a few yards away.

Right behind her came Antonia, Kitia, and several others in her team.

David held up a hand to stay them. He shook his head gently and then returned his attention to Gabrielle.

Reluctantly, the students withdrew, descending the stone steps to the main grounds.

"What was that?" Kitia asked quietly.

Rasten sank down and sat on the last two steps.

"I don't know?" Antonia replied.

"I do," Rasten said in a far away voice. The girls all turned and looked at him with just a hint of disdain.

"What?" Kitia asked.

Rasten breathed deeply. "Master Ioulas just died."

"How do you know?" Antonia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Rasten looked up at them and smiled soberly. "I saw it happen. I was in the vents, looking around and I saw it all."

"You were spying again," Antonia said sternly.

Rasten smiled a little bitterly. "You don't think too highly of me, do you?" he said knowingly. He shrugged. "It's alright. I don't blame you. I kind of hang out with a rather disreputable crowd."

"That's one way to put it," Kitia said. "Come on girls, let's go."

Antonia put a hand on Kitia's shoulder, staying her. She looked back down at Rasten.

"So, why do you?" she asked.

"Come on, Antonia," Rasten said. "No one else ever gave me a chance. I mean, look at me? I'm not big or strong, I'll never be a great fighter. Everyone just gave me the cold shoulder when I showed up. Quintis made me feel like I belong! It's kind of hard to refuse when that was all you ever wanted! To be accepted for who you are!" He looked at Antonia. "You should know all about that!"

Antonia fixed him with a hard stare. "Why should I know all about that?"

Rasten laughed bitterly. "Look at you! Leading your own little group after what? A few days! You finally found your place! I guess Master David was right when he said he could help you out. I think he was right about everything."

"Everything what?" Kitia asked.

"About not only cracking you out of your shell," Rasten looked at Antonia again. "But about making you the next team Captain when we go to Athens!" He looked at her astonished expression and the similar expressions on the other girls. "Yeah, I was spying then too. That's why Quintis hates you so much. You're a threat to his position." He sighed. "I shouldn't even be telling you any of this, but I figured, why not? You might as well know."

He stood up and walked away. Then he turned back in a sudden flurry of frustration.

"Those two showed up and immediately saw you," he blurted. "They gave you the break I've been looking for all my life!" He laughed bitterly. "Quintis was the only one who ever did anything like that for me." He shrugged and looked up at the sky for a minute.

Then he looked down at Antonia and the others again.

"When this little contest starts," he warned. "Quintis isn't going to pull any punches, especially where you're concerned!" He jabbed a finger at Antonia. "He's going to step in the circle with every intention of taking you apart! And I'll have to stand there and watch!"

Kitia looked at him with a sudden understanding. "You don't have to follow him, Rasten?"

The young man smiled bitterly. "Sure I do," He said. "He gave me my shot, just like David and Gabrielle gave you all yours! We each have to play the Runes we're dealt, don't we?" His face twisted into something mixing pain and desire. He seemed on the verge of saying something else as he looked into Antonia's eyes. Instead, he turned and walked quickly away, vanishing into the shadows of a nearby archway.

Antonia looked at the others for a moment and then jogged after him.

She rounded the corner, but the young man had vanished. Looking about, she spied a small square opening, high above her head. She sighed and turned back to the others waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps.

Rasten crawled through the comforting darkness of the shaft, his eyes wet with sudden tears. He wormed his way through to the barracks, planning on dropping in on Quintis. He was duty bound to report what he had seen this night.

He stopped when he reached the opening to the young man's chamber. Just as he was about to drop to the ground, Quintis came in. He paused at his desk and pried out a loose stone. Within it, Rasten saw several small vials of different colored liquids. The young leader was muttering to himself.

"One down," he said. "Three to go."

"What?" Rasten thought in alarm. He froze and watched as Quintis replaced a single vial and then vanished, a cold smile on his face.

Rasten waited several breaths before dropping noiselessly into the chamber. He quickly pulled the stone from its place and inspected the small glass vials with growing horror. He didn't have to be a genius to know that they were probably filled with poisons. But if that were the case, then that meant that Quintis? He desperately tried to push that thought out of his head. Yes, his friend was ambitious, and yes, he could be hot headed at times, but cold blooded murder? Why? What would he gain?

His mind was in torment at the possibility, no matter how remote. Still, he had cast his lot with Quintis. Sworn a blood oath. He couldn't back out now.

He replaced the stone exactly as it had been and jumped back into the vent, worming his way up as far as he could until he came out at the stairway. Then he climbed all the way to the top and leaned against the rail of the watch tower, trying to rationalize everything that he had seen.

The wind was cool and damp as it blew acros the valley. He felt it sliding over him like a cold blanket and he supressed a sudden shiver. Then he knelt down behidn the railing and tried to think straight.

"One down?" he thought out loud. "Three to go? Three what? Who? Why?"

His mind was a whirlwind. He forced his breathing to slow and tried to calm down, just as Master Ioulas had taught them. _"When you panic, you can't think clearly. The trick is to remain calm. See as many options as you can. Think straight, and the answer will present itself."_ As usual, he had finished with his typical remark. "_Most of the time."_

"Okay," Rasten thought furiously. "Three to go? Which three? Since he killed Ioulas – I can't believe that!" He banged the side of his head with his fist, as if it would help calm the storm of emotions within. Eventually, he was able to calm the tide and felt his breathing slow to something more normal. Even with his composure regained, the logical string he was following was still too fantastic to believe! He needed more information! He needed more input! He couldn't go to the Head Master with this. Even if they found the vials, they could be nothing, and then where would he be? Master David and Mistress Gabrielle were too busy consoling one another at the moment, and even if they weren't. If he brought this to them, they would inevitably go to the Head Master with it and he was back in the same position. In the end, he could only come up with one other person.


	5. It All Comes To Light

**It All Comes To Light**

Antonia was in the process of preparing to sleep when she heard soft footfalls behind her. She spun quickly, hands out in a combat stance.

Her fear immediately turned to panic when she saw it was Rasten standing just inside her door.

"Dammit Rasten!" she cried as she grabbed her blanket and covered herself. "What in the Gods are you doing?"

Rasten, at the same time, forced himself to avert his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he hissed. "I'm sorry! I just – I need to talk to you?"

They both froze when they heard footsteps beyond her door.

"Antonia?" It was Kitia's voice. "Are you alright?"

Rasten quickly held a finger to his lips, pleading desperately with his eyes. Then he jumped up into the vent and effectively vanished.

Sighing, Antonia mussed her hair a bit and pulled the door open, trying to look groggy.

"I thought I heard you cry out?" Kitia asked.

"It's nothing," Antonia lied. "Just a bad dream."

Kitia smiled gently. "You want some company?"

"No thanks," Antonia answered. "I'm fine, really. I'm just going to try and go back to sleep."

Kitia nodded. "Okay. If you need anything, come on down to my room, I'll be up for a while. Got a test in Master Philios' class in the morning."

"Ouch," Antonia said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," Kitia replied. She heaved a resigned sigh. "Well, I guess I'll get back to it." Then she turned almost pleading. "You sure you don't want company?" She smiled.

Antonia laughed quietly. "Sorry to do it to you, but yes, I'm sure."

Kitia groaned and departed.

Smiling, Antonia let the door close, realizing that an exchange like that would not have been possible if not for Master David and his wife. Their interventionon er behalf had also had an unexpected twist. Other students were more comfortable around her and even considered her one of them, not some lonely outcast. She smiled at that.

Her eyes drifted upwards to the open vent and her smile faded a bit. "Okay, you," she said. "Get down here."

Once again, Rasten dropped to the floor.

"Thank you," He said, bubbling with relief. "I just didn't know who else to come to and – "

"Turn around," Antonia said sharply.

"What?"

Antonia looked down at the blanket wrapped about her body and then back at him. "Turn around."

"Oh!" Rasten said. "Right! Yeah! Um, sorry!" He rubbed his hands together nervously and turned to face the wall.

Watching the young man closely, Antonia let the blanket fall to the floor and quickly stepped into her clothes.

"I really appreciate this, Antonia," Rasten began.

"Well, I don't," Antonia countered. "You're lucky I didn't break your arm!"

She turned and saw him, rooted in place. He hadn't moved a muscle. She smiled in spite of herself. He seemed so earnest. Finally she relented.

"You can turn back around now," she said.

When he turned back, she saw no levity in his expression. Instead, his face had what she could only describe as a haunted look. Her own smile melted away.

"Rasten?" she asked. "What is it?"

"I," Rasten began, starting to fidget nervously, as if he suddenly realized something he had overlooked. He looked in her eyes. "Never mind. If I tell you, you might end upin danger too. Look, I'm sorry for dropping in on you like that, I-"

Antonia pushed him up against the wall. "You dropped in on me, while I was naked, and now you want to just jump back out again? How should I take that?"

"It wasn't a prank!" Rasten hissed defensively. "I –" He sighed. "I wanted to ask you about something, because I can't wrap my mind around it. At the same time, if I tell you what I saw, I'm probably going to put you in danger too! I only just now realized that part!"

"Very noble of you," Antonia folded her arms across her chest.

"Is it so hard for you to understand?" Rasten said. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Antonia saw something in his eyes, and her stern expression melted away.

"Rasten?" she asked. "What have you gotten into?"

"Way, way WAY over my head," Rasten replied.

"So, why come to me?"

"I can't go to the Head without proof." Rasten explained. "And I can't tell Master David or Mistress Gabrielle, because they'll go to the Head Master."

"So you came to me?" Antonia asked.

"You're the only other person that I trust!" Rasten replied automatically. Then his mouth clamped shut.

Antonia actually smiled softly. "Wow, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me?" Her attempt to diffuse some of his anxiety failed. He rolled his eyes and looked as if he were about to jump back into the vent.

"Okay," she said gently. "Look. Tell me what's on your mind. I promise not to get involved if you ask me, okay?"

Rasten squirmed a little and grimaced. "Okay, but you aren't going to believe it! I still can't believe it! I mean the whole thing is so –"

"Rasten!" Antonia hissed. "I like you, but if you don't get to the point soon, I'm going to wring your neck!"

"Okay, okay," Then he stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"I said, I like you, but you had better get to the point," Antonia replied.

"You – like me?"

"Rasten!"

"Okay, okay," Rasten let her lead him to the bed where he sat down. For the first time, she noticed how much he was trembling. Whatever he had seen had obviously shaken him up pretty bad. He took a few deep breaths and then the whole thing came spilling out.

As she listened to his tale, Antonia felt her jaw dropping in horror. When he finally finished, he sat still for a long moment, watching her expression carefully.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"It's a lot to take in," Antonia replied pacing a few steps away. "You're absolutely sure you heard him say that? I mean absolutely?"

Rasten nodded. "I wish I hadn't."

"And you know where he keeps those vials?" Antonia continued.

Rasten was already shaking his head. "I already thought about that," he said. "If we get caught, there's no telling what Quintis would do?"

"Oh I think we both know what he would do," Antonia said grimly. She thought for a moment and then sighed. "We have to tell the Head Master."

"Are you nuts?" Rasten said.

"Rasten!" Antonia shot back. "Look, I know that he's your friend and all, but this is way bigger than anything we can handle! We have to!"

Rasten edged back toward his escape route. "No way!" he said nervously. "I'm not getting any deeper into this! And I don't think you should either!"

"We don't have a choice!" Antonia shot back.

"Forget it!" Rasten repeated and he jumped into the vent and vanished.

"Rasten!"

It was too late. He was gone.

Antonia paced nervously about her chamber for only a few seconds, and then she left and went looking for David.

Gabrielle sat at the table, her head resting in her hands, eyes bloodshot and puffy from grief. David went to their small table and sat down beside her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"He lived a long life, honey," he offered. "I know that doesn't mean much, but-"

"No," Gabrielle sniffled. "No, you're right. It's just. I don't know him as that old man, I remember him from when, well, you know?"

"I know," David nodded. "I know." He rose and went to pick up a small glass. Taking a knife, he sliced a piece of lemon from the nearby bowl and then added it to the glass which he filled with water from a pitcher.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

Gabrielle shook her head.

There was a tentative knock at the door.

"I got it," David offered, but Gabrielle held up a hand.

"No, it's alright."

She went to the door and opened it, revealing a very nervous looking Antonia.

Gabrielle frowned. "What's wrong?"

Antonia entered the room and nodded to David.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said sincerely. "But I just heard something that I think you should know about?"

David shrugged. "Let's hear it?" He took a drink of water and then frowned.

Something about it didn't taste right. Granted, the water around here wasn't the best, hence the lemon he added, but this was something distinctly different. There was an underlying taste, like and after taste, but slight and bitter. He felt something tighten in his throat. Then he recognized it! Bitter and at the same time, somewhat nutty, like – his eyes went wide – like almonds! Bitter almonds!

"Oh shit!" he choked and he let the glass fall to the floor as he lurched back to the small table.

"David?" Gabrielle cried out in alarm. She saw the redness in his face as his skin seemed to flush. "David! What is it?"

David ignored her, grasping for the rest of the lemon lying on the cutting board. He crammed the fruit into his mouth and sucked on it desperately. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, the pitcher and remaining fruits falling to the floor with a clatter.

"David!" Gabrielle cried in a full blown panic. She rushed to his side with Antonia opposite.

David gesticulated wildly as he fumbled for another lemon and bit through the skin, still sucking furiously. He rolled his other hand outwards rapidly.

"More?" Gabrielle nodded. "More!" she turned to Antonia. "I think he needs more of those!"

Antonia scrambled about the floor and found two more, bringing them over to Gabrielle as she held David's head in her lap.

"What's happening?" she cried desperately.

David felt the acidic juice filling his mouth and seeping into his throat. He saw spots behind his eyes and heard his own heart thundering in his ears. He tried to keep himself calm, but the adrenaline surged through him. Finally, he felt some of the juice ease past the constriction in his throat. His tongue seemed to shrink. He grabbed another lemon and bit into it, like before. His breathing began to slow as blessed air started to flow back into his lungs. Still unable to speak he motioned for Antonia to find more of them.

"Go!" Gabrielle ordered. "Quick!"

Antonia ran at a full sprint toward the kitchen. She threw anything hindering her out of her way and found the produce in a large cool stone bin. Taking as many as she could fold in her shirt she ran full speed back through the dining hall, up the stairs and down the hall back to David and Gabrielle's room.

When she burst in, David was squeezing the last of the fruits into his mouth. She quickly dropped her load on the table, grabbed the knife and cut the next one in two pieces, handing the first half to him. David dropped the expended fruit and latched onto the next one with the same vampiric intensity.

After he had consumed two more in like manner, his breathing slowed back down and his muscles relaxed. After a while, a growl issued from his throat and he clawed his way back to one of the chairs, pulling himself into it and bowing his head to the table.

"What's happening?" Antonia asked fearfully.

Gabrielle shook her head helplessly, her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

His one hand slid out from beneath his mop of long hair, holding the rind of the last lemon while his other balled into a fist. He began pounding the table with growing intensity, as if finishing some deep internal struggle.

"Christ on a crutch!" he finally choked out.

"Antonia," Gabrielle said. "Get him some water."

"No!" David croaked. "Don't touch anything in this room!"

Antonia froze and Gabrielle looked down at him in confusion.

David looked up and grabbed the second half of another lemon and held that to his lips, sucking on it. He waived Antonia away from the small table. "Get the Head Master," he managed to say. "Now!"

Antonia nodded and bolted out the door.

The final sensations of constriction in his throat slowly died away and he breathed deeply.

"David?" Gabrielle asked. "Gods, David, what was that?"

Antonia burst back into the room with Hercules right behind her. Gabrielle's eyes went wide when she saw him. It was as if the years had flowed backwards. He stood, tall and strong. His beard was gone and his hair was once again the long deep brown of youth.

Gabrielle looked down at David and then back up at an apparently rejuvenated Hercules, her emotions riding a roller coaster. "What in Tartarus is going on around here?" she finally blurted out in a quavering voice.

"I'll explain everything later," Hercules replied, moving to David's side.

David raised his shaggy head, and he managed a weak smile. "What the hell happened to you?"

Hercules smiled and helped David ease upright. "You first?"

David breathed in deeply again. "Poison."

"What?" Hercules asked, his eyes wide.

"Poison?" Gabrielle asked at the same time.

"If I could just have a moment?" David managed to say. His voice sounded constricted. "I just need to – " The vomit erupted from his mouth, splattering all over the table. The three other occupants in the room all jumped back in surprise and revulsion. Once the convulsions were done, David smiled weakly again.

"There," he croaked. "I feel much better now."

Hercules reached around David and lifted him easily. "Let's get you down to Mistress Gadneye."

David shook his head. "Not necessary, really. Just a clean room will do."

Hercules looked over at Antonia. "Have Mistress Gadneye come up to my chamber as fast as she can."

"Yes, sir," Antonia nodded and she turned and ran out the door again.

As Antonia darted down the corridor, she ran into the last person she wanted to see.

Quintis quickly sidestepped out of her way as she came around the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Master David is ill!" Antonia shot back as she continued down the corridor.

"Is it bad?" Quintis called after her.

"I don't know!" Antonia replied and then she was gone.

As soon as she was out of sight, Quintis's concerned expression melted into a satisfied smile.

"Three down," he mused and he continued on his way.

When Gadneye entered the Head Masters chamber, she was still in her night shirt. She stopped short when she saw Hercules.

"Head Master?" she blurted in shock. "What?"

Hercules pointed at David, sitting upright in a large padded chair.

"Oh, yes, of course," Gadneye replied. She rushed to David's side.

"Hercules?" Gabrielle looked up at him. "What's going on? What happened to my husband? And what happened to you?"

"I think," Hercules folded his arms across his chest. "The same thing that happened to your husband?"

Gabrielle shook her head, frowning. "What?"

"It's a long story," Hercules smiled patiently. "I was having a glass of wine in my chamber, when something happened to me? Let me just say that I've learned something about my heritage."

"Being the son of Zeus?" Gabrielle asked.

Hercules nodded.

"But how?" Gabrielle asked. "Who did this?"

Antonia was looking at David, still quite pale and haggard but improving quickly, her eyes were like glaciers.

"Quintis," she growled and she turned and darted from the room.

"Quintis?" Gabrielle repeated. "Antonia! Wait!"

Quintis strode casually down the darkened corridor, humming to himself. By now, the only one left to eliminate would be Gabrielle, and that would be easy. After that, the rest would follow simply enough and his foothold in this land would be secure.

Footfalls echoed behind him. He turned and saw Rasten drop to the floor behind him.

"Well, Rat?" he smiled coldly. "Got anything for me?"

Rasten was shaking as he stepped forward.

"Yeah," he said. And he lashed out with a vicious punch that reeled Quintis back a few paces. "I can't let you do this, Quintis!" he said in a frightened voice. He struck again, only to have his attack easily blocked. Then he was pressed face first against the wall.

"I'll give you that first one," Quintis hissed in his ear. "But that's all you get!" He spun the young man around and sent him skidding across the hall, striking the opposite side hard enough to see stars.

"Poor Rasten," Quintis gloated. "Is this how you repay my generosity? I was all set to make you one of my top guys? Now, you go and do this?" He kicked the boy savagely. Rasten cried out in pain as the air blasted from his lungs.

"Boys," Quintis called. Trajen, Darus, and Atrophis emerged from the nearby shadows. "I think Rasten needs to be reminded who's really in charge here?"

Rasten struggled to rise, then rough hands yanked him to his feet and Trajen's fist pounded into his jaw.

"Take him outside and give him his lesson for tonight," Quintis said casually. "After that, we'll start mopping up the rest of the scum in our temple."

"Temple?" Rasten choked. "Quintis? What are you talking about?"

"Yes!" Quintis hissed, his eyes alight with wild fury. "Temple! My temple!" He looked at the others and waived his hand dismissively.

"You're crazy, Quintis!" Rasten cried, as Darus and Trajen dragged him away. "You're completely insane!"

Antonia came out into the courtyard.

"Quintis!" she cried in rage. A groan answered her. She looked over near the shadows of a nearby corner and spied someone moving. She stalked over, her hands balled into fists, ready for a fight. Instead, she saw the shape of a person lying against the stone, trying to move. It waived a hand feebly.

"Antonia," it croaked. "Get out of here!"

"Rasten?" Antonia knelt down next to him. His face was a bloody, puffy mass. "Who did this to you?"

"I couldn't," Rasten choked. "I really tried."

Antonia moved some of his matted hair from his eyes. "Just be still."

"You got to get out of here," Rasten continued desperately.

"Come on," Antonia reached around him and tried to haul him up. "I'm going to get you some help."

Laughter echoed from the opposite side of the raised platform. Looking up, she saw Trajen standing there, arms folded across his chest.

"Would you look at that?" he said. "Old Rasten the Rat has himself a girlfriend?"

"Maybe a little," Darus replied, stepping from the nearby archway. The two of them laughed at the joke. Then Darus's eyes went dark. "You should have listened to him, little one." He shrugged.

"Get out of the way," Antonia growled as she held Rasten up beside her.

"I don't think so," Trajen shook his head. "You want him? Then you'll have to go through us first?"

"Just get out of here," Rasten whispered.

As gently as she could, Antonia lowered Rasten back to the ground and then faced the two boys.

"Oooo," Darus said after seeing her face. "I think she's a bit angry?"

Trajen chuckled. "No wizard to save your little ass now, girlie," he said. "So what are you going to do?"

Antonia looked at Darus and then up at Trajen. She smiled coldly. "First, I'm going to teach you some manners," She looked at Darus. "Then I'll have you on your knees begging for mercy."

Both boys laughed at the boldness of that statement.

"Well," Trajen said, stepping away from the edge of the stage. "I guess you better get started?"

Antonia climbed the steps up to the stage.

"It was an extract," Gadneye said. "From what Master David says. A fermented oil from a nut?"

"Almonds," David corrected her, as he slowly got to his feet. He was a bit wobbly, but rapidly getting his equilibrium back. "Oil from stale almonds. A primitive form of cyanide."

"While I am not familiar with the name of the poison," Gadneye looked at David critically. "I believe the young master's assessment to be correct, as was his actions once he realized he had been poisoned. The lemon juice somehow counteracted the poison?"

Gabrielle looked at David and smiled in relief. "Is there anything you don't know?" she asked.

David shrugged. "Read about it in Readers Digest. Where's Tony?"

"She said something about Quintis and ran out of here," Hercules offered.

"She knows something," Gabrielle added. "We need to find her. Fast!"

"I'll start in the courtyard," David offered.

"I'll check her room and get the others," Gabrielle repeated.

"I've got the boys rooms," Hercules finished. He looked at David skeptically. "You sure you're all right?"

"Getting better by the second," David lied. "Let's go."

Antonia landed hard with a cry of pain. She rolled over and got back to her feet, her eyes fixed on the man before her. Trajen laughed and held is hands out. "What are you waiting for?"

Antonia got back to her feet.

_"Don't fight like a juggernaut,"_ she thought to herself.

Trajen came in again, and once again, Antonia was sent flying. This time, she stayed on the ground, her hands planted, looking up at him.

Trajen moved in again and caught her left foot in his nose when she spun around, springing to her feet.

As Trajen came forward after rocking back, he found her in midair, her foot lashing out again. This time he went down hard.

Antonia stepped back, grinning. "Surprise!"

Trajen got to his feet and saw the blood on his hand. His face twisted into a snarl of rage. "You little bitch!" he spat and he charged in again. Antonia seemed to dance just out of his reach, moving from side to side, only occasionally having to actually deflect his blows.

Down below, Darus watched with growing concern as the once helpless "target" of everyone's exercises was slowly wearing his comrade down. He drew a long knife from behind his back and flipped it over, preparing to throw.

A hand clamped on his wrist when he drew back, spinning him around. His eyes went wide in horror. "You?"

"Hi." David grinned and he punched Darus square in the nose. The boy sprawled on the ground unconscious.

Davidshook is sore hand and sighed. "Some people's kids."

Hechecked to be certain that Darus was unconscious and then looked back up at the stage.

Antonia had Trajen completely frustrated. She ducked and weaved as she moved in, and then dropped down, her legs shooting out and struck, open palm right in Trajen's groin.

Even David winced in sympathy.

Trajen went down to his knees, his eyes bulging. He looked up to see Antonia standing over him, proud and defiant. Then her small fist plowed into his face and he knew no more.

David grinned with pride. "Not bad, kiddo?" he said.

Antonia grinned broadly.

"Come on," David said. "Let's get Rasten some help."

"You go ahead," Antonia replied, her gaze going dark. "I still have a promise to keep with that one." She nodded towards the unconscious Darus.

David saw the look and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay," he rubbed his hands together. "Let's have a little fun."

The world slowly came into focus and feeling returned to his limbs. The first thing Darus saw was Trajen, bound and gagged, lying in front of the stage like a trussed rabbit. Then he realized that he was also bound to one of the thick posts in the center of the yard, his ankles tied and his arms bound above his head. He couldn't move a muscle.

"Hi there!" David said cheerfully. His head snapped to the side and his eyes went wide in horror.

"You!" He blurted. "It's impossible! You're supposed to be dead?"

"Actually," David corrected him patiently. "I'm not supposed to be born yet."

Darus frowned in confusion, and then he saw Antonia step into view, his knife in her hand.

"Oh, yeah," David sighed. "I almost forgot. I believe this young lady has a few things to discuss with you?" He rose to his feet and brushed off his knees. Then he moved to a conscious, but still visibly weak Rasten and helped him up. The young man leaned against David, staring defiantly at Darus, his eyes blazing from pain.

"Well," David said casually. He looked at Antonia ad smiled. "I'll take him up to Mistress Gadneye, and leave you to it then?"

"Fine," Antonia growled. She turned the knife in the moonlight, watching the pale reflection dance across Darus' eyes.

David shook his head ruefully. "Man, you really screwed up. I think she means to kill you?"

"What?" Darus looked from the blade back to David and then to the blade again. "She can't!"

"Oh, yeah, she can," David nodded. "And considering the fact that you were ready to kill her, I think it seems fair?" He looked at Rasten. "Don't you?"

"Absolutely," Rasten replied darkly.

"Wait a minute!" Darus cried in a rising voice. "You can't do this! You'll both be witnesses!"

David and Rasten looked at one another.

"What? Us?" David asked.

"I'm unconscious," Rasten smiled in spite of a split lip.

"And I'm dead," David added. "We can't see squat. Have fun you two."

The two of them shuffled off, leaving the frightened Darus in Antonia's tender care.

She simply stared at him for a long moment, as if considering the best way to bone him, like she might do to a chicken.

"You know," She said in an icy tone. "I remember every thing you've done to me from the first day I came here. That's quite a lot. All the way up to the other night, in the woods."

She crouched before him and gently scraped the point of the knife on his cheek. "I think you owe me something?" she growled. The knife flicked down and up in a flash and one of the buttons on his vest popped off.

"What are you doing?" Darus asked. His eyes were wide and sweat beaded on his forehead.

"What would you have done to me in the woods?" she asked knowingly. "If David hadn't evened the odds? What would you have done?" She looked up at him.

"Hey!" Darus protested. "It was all a game to get you to quit, that's all!"

Another button popped off, exposing more of his chest.

"Just a game?" Antonia said sweetly. "Well, that's all right, honey. This is just a game too. It's called "give me what I want."" Another button fell away.

"What?" Darus cried.

"Oh, I'm just giving myself room to work, honey," Antonia said casually. "That's all. We haven't gotten to the good stuff yet."

The last of his buttons popped and his vest fell open.

"What do you want?" Darus asked desperately.

Antonia smiled like a snowstorm. "That's what makes this so much fun. I get to keep going until you figure it out?"

The point of the knife touched the base of his neck and slowly, she let it slide down towards past his navel, towards his belt and back up, all the while, staring into his eyes with cold intensity.

"You see," she said relentlessly. "I think you would have beat me in the forest the other night? Raped me? Even killed me? So you can imagine the ideas that gave me, hmm?"

"No! No we wouldn't!" Darus protested. "We just wanted to scare you is all! I swear!"

Antonia shook her head. "I don't believe you." The knife traced its way down towards his belt again and slowly began sawing through the leather.

"Do you know what they do to horses that they don't want to breed?" She asked. The belt fell away. The knife point began gently snapping the threads holding the top button on his pants. "Usually, they do it quick, so the animal doesn't suffer too much."

"Look!" Darus said desperately. "Look, I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry!"

Antonia smiled, and the next button on his pants popped off.

"Just don't!" Darus pleaded. "Please!" there were actually tears running down his cheeks.

"What?" Antonia asked, her eyebrows rising. "What did you say?"

Darus was weeping and blubbering now. "Please don't!" He begged, shaking like a leaf. "Please, please, please!"

From behind him, he heard a snort. Craning his neck, he saw David and Rasten still standing a few paces away. Both of them were trying to contain their laughter.

"You see?" Antonia smiled, putting her lips next to his ear and whispering in a husky voice. "I told you I'd make you beg for mercy." She sat back and smiled, then in a flash, reversed the blade and stabbed it into the ground inches away from the young man's crotch.

Darus screamed in momentary panic.

Antonia laughed out loud and drew the knife back out. She cut his bonds and stepped away.

"Now get out of here!" She growled. "And don't come back!"

Stumbling to his feet, and holding his pants up, Darus ran for the main gate in panic and vanished into the night.

"Damn, girl," David said, still smiling. "You're cold. You had me worried for a few moments there?"

Antonia smiled and went over to them. She looked back at Trajen, still bound and gagged.

"What about him?" she asked.

David shrugged and immediately regretted the movement when Rasten sucked in a painful breath.

"Leave him, for now." He said. "We'll let Hercules deal with him." He looked at Rasten. "Come on, kid. Let's get you to Mistress Gadneye."

Antonia slipped under Rasten's other arm and the two of them helped the beaten boy back towards the school. Somewhere along the way, Rasten's head dropped forward and he fell unconscious.

On the way, they ran into Gabrielle and the rest of the girls, all carrying some kind of weapon.

"What's this?" David asked as they slid into the infirmary. "A lynch mob on PMS?"

They all exchanged a confused look, except for Gabrielle, who merely shook her head and fixed him with a critical stare.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Darus is probably half way to the ocean by now," David said. "Trajen is out in the courtyard, nicely trussed up. I don't know about the other two?"

Gabrielle nodded. She turned back to the other girls.

"Kitia, Norena, Antonia, stay here with Rasten." She ordered. "The rest, down to the courtyard and guard Trajen."

The three girls assigned to guard duty in the courtyard nodded once and departed at a jog.

David and Antonia gently let Rasten down upon the nearest bed as Gadneye came out with a bowl of water and a clean cloth.

David stepped back a few paces, while Antonia simply knelt down on the opposite side of the bed, holding the unconscious boy's hand.

Kitia and Norena, another tall, willowy girl with delicate features and piercing pale blue eyes, stepped outside the door and took up positions on either side.

"He looks pretty bad," Norena commented, after the door closed.

Kitia nodded. "I think he'll be alright, though."

Norena smiled. "I hope so." She thought for a moment and smiled. "I always thought he was kind of cute?"

Kitia looked across the doorway at her.

"What?"

Norena shrugged. "In a nervous bunny rabbit sort of way?"

Kitia stared at her for a long moment, and then laughed quietly as she tried to focus on the task at hand.

"When you put it like that," she commented. "Yeah, I guess you're right?"

Antonia watched as Mistress Gadneye gently cleaned the blood and grime from Rasten's beaten face. As she worked, he began mumbling out loud, though they couldn't make out the words.

Antonia watched and felt her heart aching for the boy. She leaned close to his mouth, trying to hear what he was saying.

David and Gabrielle looked down at him.

"What's he saying?" Gabrielle asked sympathetically.

Antonia shrugged and looked up. "He just keeps repeating: I tried."

David was the first one to make the connection. He smiled appreciatively.

"He tried to confront Quintis on his own," he said knowingly.

Antonia shook her head, looking down at Rasten. "But he had to know this would happen? Why?"

"You don't know?" David asked.

Antonia looked at the two of them for a moment, and then dawning settled on her face.

"Me?"

David shrugged. "When he wakes up, you can ask him?"

Antonia saw the answer in David and Gabrielle's faces. She sighed and rolled her eyes skyward. "Oh, the idiot!"

"Yup," David grinned. "No good deed goes unpunished." He looked at Gabrielle. "We need to go."

Gabrielle nodded.

They found Hercules in the boys' dorm area, searching in vain for Quintis.

"No luck?" David asked.

Hercules shook his head. "I know he's still here!"

David considered for a moment. "I know this is going to seem very cliché, but are there any lower levels to this place? A dungeon, or underground temple?"

Hercules nodded. "Yeah, Ioulas and I walled it up before we started the academy. The old entrance is just down here." He led the way towards the back of the building. They stopped at a long abandoned corridor that ended in a solid wall of more recent construction.

David frowned at it, rubbing the scar around his eye thoughtfully.

Gabrielle watched his gaze unfocus for a moment.

"It's just the way I left it," Hercules said with a sigh.

"No it isn't," David countered.

Unconvinced, Hercules led them down to the wall and patted the stone. "Seems solid enough for me?"

"Hercules," Gabrielle said patiently. "Trust him. David knows about things like this."

Gently, David placed one hand and then the other against the cold unyielding stone. He withdrew quickly and then brought his hands back lightly grazing the rough surface.

"Oh man," he commented appreciatively. "This is good work. Damn good work."

"Thank you," Hercules replied dryly.

David seemed not to hear him, his fingers still gently brushing the stone.

"Just like a song," he whispered to himself. "Find the right pitch? The right frequency?"

His eyes fluttered closed. As if oblivious to everything but his task, his lips began to move softly.

"_I was strolling through the park one day,_

_In the merry, merry Month of May."_

A faint smile appeared on his lips.

"_We smoked a little grass,_

_Then we kicked a little ass,_

_In the merry, merry Month of May."_

With the last "Month of May" his hands passed through the stone!

Hercules's mouth dropped open in surprise as the illusion began to crumble away like dust revealing a large gaping hole in the masonry. Stones littered the dusty steps that descended into the bowels of the castle.

David's eyes fluttered open and he smiled appreciatively. "I think there's a lot more to our friend, Quintis, than we've been led to believe?"

Hercules edged forward. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" He stepped through the gap and began the descent.

David gestured grandly for his wife to proceed, and then followed her down. Behind him, the illusion reasserted itself, and all that remained was a long, deserted corridor.


	6. Who Let The Dogs Out

**Who Let The Dogs Out**

The air grew cool and moist as the trio descended into what had at one time been the dungeons of the castle. They felt their way along the walls which were cool and slick with a layer of moisture. Somewhere below, the sound of steady dripping could be heard.

At regular intervals, dark passages opened up on their left, vanishing into darkness.

"David?" Gabrielle whispered. "You wouldn't happen to have any more of those wonderful little sticks with you, would you?"

"Sorry hon," David apologized. "I wasn't planning on spelunking after Egypt."

"What sticks?" Hercules asked.

"He has these neat little sticks that glow in the dark," Gabrielle explained proudly.

"How far down does this go?" David whispered.

"Three levels," Hercules replied. "Prisoners were kept on the first two, and the torture chamber was at the bottom."

"Swell," David sighed. "Ever consider doing background checks on your students?"

A faint orange glow began to emanate from below as they moved into the vast underground chamber. The room was roughly square, with a high ceiling and thick stone arches at each corner. Asingle, large stone altar rested on a raised platform in the center of the room. Torches burned at intervals along the perimeter, and a huge stone throne, adorned with bones and other remnants of human life rested on a secondlarge platform opposite the entrance.

"Well," Hercules commented. "This is different. It wasn't like this when Ioulas and I closed off this section?"

David felt Gabrielle's hand clasp tightly to his forearm. He saw the haunted look in her eyes.

"Hey," David whispered. "You okay?"

Hercules looked back at her and he frowned. "You recognize this place?"

Mutely, Gabrielle nodded. "We have to get out of here." She whispered almost desperately.

"Talk to me, baby," David asked urgently.

"This is just like the –" Gabrielle began, but suddenly something barreled into them from the side, sending them sprawling. Another, unseen force sent Hercules sailing back against the far wall.

David rolled over and saw Atrophis pulling Gabrielle up by her neck and pinning her against the wall.

"Like our father's temple in Gaul!" he growled. He put is nose inches from hers and snarled. "Daddy is so looking forward to seeing you again!"

"Hey!" David roared and he charged in, tackling the boy from the side. The two of them tumbled away. Gabrielle fell to the ground, clutching her neck and wheezing.

David and Atrophis rolled back to their feet. David's bowie knife was in his hand.

"Never mess with another man's wife!" He growled.

"Funny," Atrophis replied, grinning demonically. "I was about to say the same thing!"

The boy charged in again and David swung the blade. The boy caught it in his outstretched hand. The blade stopped cold without even breaking the skin. As David watched in horror, the smooth steel turned brown and flaked away as if years of neglect affected it in a matter of moments. It crumbled to rust dust in his hand.

"What the?" He managed to say before Atrophis's strike sent him flying back across the room. He landed in a heap near Gabrielle and rolled over, getting back to his feet.

"David!" Gabrielle begged. "We have to get out of here!"

Hercules looked up to see Quintis standing above him, grinning maniacally.

"Head Master?" he spat. He grabbed Hercules's tunic and sent him flying back across to the other side of the room. Hercules crashed through a stone pillar and tumbled away, slowly pulling himself back up to his feet.

Atrophis tossed a large table out of his path and stormed forward after David.

He got to his feet and met the young juggernaut head on. Fists and legs flew in a furious frenzy as David tried to slow the young man's onslaught. In the end, however, David was sent reeling back a second time and landed in front of Gabrielle. He picked himself up slowly, wiping blood from his nose.

"Oh yeah," David grinned savagely. "It's on now!"

"David! Stop!" Gabrielle pleaded.

David went berserk. If there had been any sense of him holding back before, it was gone now. Every move was a killing blow. Still, Atrophis seemed unconcerned as he engaged the larger man. Once again, David was sent backwards, slamming into the side of the throne with a bone jarring thud. He rolled over and shook his head, looking up at the young man in amazement.

A few moments later, Hercules crashed to the ground nearby, rolling over and looking at the two young men, unscathed and coming towards them again.

"At what point did we lose control, here?" David asked, rolling unsteadily back to his feet.

"I don't know," Hercules replied as he also got his feet back underneath him.

Gabrielle also rose and grabbed David's arm, holding him back.

"Stop!" She cried out. She stood before David, her hand out in a staying gesture.

The two boys paused, looking at her skeptically. "Why?" Quintis asked.

Suddenly, another voice from the opposite side of the room shouted.

"Hit the deck, kids!"

Hercules, Gabrielle, and David all dropped to the floor, while Quintis and Atrophis turned to face these new intruders. They each felt the arrows puncture their flesh and staggered back. Then two more arrows each and they fell to the floor, lying motionless in the settling dust.

Hercules, David, and Gabrielle all looked up and saw four more figures standing at the far end of the chamber, bows in their hands, arrows notched.

David smiled through bloodied lips. "Alia."

The Queen of the Amazons looked at him and grinned in return.

"Hi, hotshot," she said. "I got your message?"

Next to her stood Ariadne, her chief advisor and two other faces that David was overjoyed to see. Sindis and Yania.

"Let's get out of here," Hercules said quickly. The seven of them ran for the exit.

Gabrielle and Alia helped a battered David, despite his protests, up the steps while Hercules and the others led the way.

They reached the dining hall and Hercules grabbed Paulo. "Get all the students out of here, now!"

Paulo didn't ask questions. He ran off and a few moments later a bell was ringing from within the courtyard.

Within a very short time, all the students were streaming out of the gate.

Gabrielle stopped half way across the courtyard.

"Rasten!" she said. She turned and bolted back toward the main building.

"Who the hell is Rasten?" Alia asked.

Gabrielle was half way back across the courtyard when she saw Antonia, Kitia and Norena emerge from the building with a semi conscious Rasten.

"Come on!" she shouted.

Beneath their feet, the ground began to shake. Loose stone began falling from the upper battlements.

Hercules, David, Alia and the others watched as the castle began to crumble. They saw four figures emerge from the gate, followed by Gabrielle.

David breathed a sigh of relief as a large cloud of dust blasted forth from behind the walls, momentarily obscuring them from view.

They caught a glimpse of the last five survivors stumbling towards them when suddenly, something seemed to reach out and grab Gabrielle from behind. She went flying back into the dust.

"NO!" David roared and he tried to run forward. Another blast of energy sent him flying back. He landed in a heap at Alia's feet.

He rolled over and looked in horror as the castle began to reform into a mockery of itself. Tall jagged spires formed out of the stones, looking like gigantic fangs, and the walls repaired themselves. Beyond, the main building became an edifice of dark, slimy stone and dark windows looked out like pits of eternal night.

David struggled back to his feet and would have charged in again if Hercules hadn't stopped him.

He roared with fury as he fought against the other mans strength, to no avail.

A single figure appeared on the battlements, looking down at the assembled students. Behind him, a second figure also appeared, carrying an unconscious Gabrielle in hisarms.

Both figures were knotted with wiry muscle, their skin a deep grimy brown. They smiled with pointed teeth. Prehensile horns protruded from their foreheads and their eyes were black as coals.

"Son of Zeus!" Quintis's voice boomed across the landscape with unholy volume. His hands stretched out, ending in sharp claws.

"We offer you a trade!" he laughed. "Join with our father and we will spare this miserable creature!"

"I got a trade for you!" David roared back. "Let her go and I promise you'll only end up with a permanent limp!"

Quintis laughed, and that laughter rolled across the landscape like a killing vapor.

"What is your answer, Son of Zeus?"

"You can't do it!" Alia said quickly. "You know that?"

Hercules released his hold on David. "Done!" he shouted back. "Me for Gabrielle, unharmed!" He began walking forward

Alia stepped in front of David and stared at him knowingly.

"You stay here," she said evenly. "I'll go and get her."

Helplessly, David nodded.

"Sindis, Ariadne," Alia ordered. "Tend to his injuries. I'll be right back."

Hercules turned to the assembled students.

"Listen to me carefully," he instructed them. "There is a village, four miles that way. Elder students keep watch over the younger ones and make for that village. Do not come back here! Understood?"

Reluctantly, the students all nodded except for seven. Antonia and her girls, and Rasten, on his feet again, but weak.

"We're not going anywhere," Antonia replied evenly.

"This isn't a request," Hercules said sternly.

"So punish us later," Antonia retorted.

Alia smiled and looked at David. "She must be the one you mentioned in the message?"

David said nothing, his eyes fixed on Atrophis, holding Gabrielle in his reptilian arms.

"Hey, lover boy," Alia said sharply. David looked at her. "Relax. I have a plan." She looked at Yania. "Come with me."

Hercules watched as his students all headed down the path towards the village, then, with Alia and Yania in tow, he turned and walked towards the gate of the castle.

The huge gates groaned as they opened when the three of them approached.

Atrophis stepped into view, still holding Gabrielle in his arms. He was grinning like a banshee, saliva dripping from his pointed yellow teeth.

Alia looked him up and down with disdain.

"Okay," Hercules said. "You've got me. Let her go." He nodded towards the unconscious Gabrielle.

"Of course," Atrophis replied, and he dropped Gabrielle at their feet.

"Hey!" Alia protested as she and Yania rushed to her side.

Alia looked up at him, noticing the unhealed puncture wounds from the arrows.

Atrophis looked down at her, his eyes wild and hungry.

"You know me, child?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alia replied as she and Yania lifted Gabrielle between them. "I know you. You're what happens when people mess with farm animals."

Atrophis's smile melted into a snarl of rage. "Take your little bitch and go!" he growled. Then he turned and followed Hercules into the castle. The gates slammed shut behind him.

Yania looked over at her queen and smiled. "You were testing him, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I was," Alia replied. "I also wanted a closer look at him. Did you notice the arrow wounds? They haven't healed."

"I saw," Yania replied. "They are vulnerable."

Alia nodded.

They got back, and David received Gabrielle as the two women gently lowered her to the ground.

"Sindis," Alia ordered. "We need a stretcher."

"Already have one," Antonia replied. She and Norena stepped forward with a crude bier, made from two spears and a spare blanket.

Alia nodded in approval.

"Get Gabrielle on it and let's get away from here," she said.

Kitia and Norena bore Gabrielle, while Antonia helped Rasten and Alia helped David. They moved out of bowshot from the castle and into a thickpatch of forest.

Alia's personal escort numbered eight. Yania, Sindis, Ariadne and five other warriors from the Northern Tribe.

Immediately, the seven Amazon warriors set up a perimeter and stood guard while the others set up a makeshift camp. Their provisions were meager, considering that they had only what they had been carrying on their backs when they escaped.

Gabrielle lay next to the small campfire, while David leaned against a tree, next to Rasten.

Antonia gently tended to David's wounds.

After everything was set, Alia stepped over and knelt down, checking Gabrielle before she went to David.

"She's just unconscious," She reassured David. She quickly inspected his injuries and sighed. "You really know how to get people pissed at you, don't you?"

Antonia finished cleaning David's injuries and moved back to Rasten.

Alia watched her for a moment. "She the one?"

David nodded and smiled. "Our little five foot fighting machine."

Alia grinned. "You know. You're little invite said something about watching a fight, not jumping into the middle of one? If I had known the truth, I would have showed up with a battalion?"

David shrugged. "I knew we wouldn't have enough beer for everyone."

Alia laughed. Then she looked at him and handed him a small water skin. "Check this out."

David winced. "Lady, I told you." He said. "Quit talking like me when I'm around. It's messing with me in the extreme."

Alia put a finger to her lips and then pushed the skin to him again. "Try it."

Skeptically, David popped the top and took a cautious drink. He coughed when the strong alcohol hit his throat. Then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Where'd you find this?" he asked, taking another sip.

"One of the girls found a grove of wild peach trees," Alia explained. "After that, we set about trying a few things and, shazam? Primitive Southern Comfort."

David took another drink and savored the semi familiar flavor. "Got a lot of wallop?" he asked.

Alia smiled and nodded knowingly. "Oh yeah." She patted his knee. "Drink up. I'll check on you later."

David smiled weakly and nodded. Then he leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

The sun settled behind the hills and the night shadows lengthened. As Antonia was preparing another batch of bandages for Rasten, Alia crouched down, opposite the small fire and looked at her intently.

"Hey," She said quietly.

Antonia nodded in greeting and continued her preparations.

"Took a lot of guts to stick around," Alia continued. "You and your girls."

Antonia shrugged. "David and Gabrielle stuck their necks out for us. We figured it's the least we can do in return."

Alia nodded. "His note said that you and your ladies were interested in signing on with me? Is that true?"

Antonia looked up at her in surprise. "Signing up with?" Suddenly, her eyes went wide with realization and she stood up at attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were, um, that."

Alia waived a dismissive hand. "Oh, relax, kid. No need for that here."

She looked at Antonia intently. "So, are you?"

"I've thought about it," Antonia. "And I know that Kitia and Norena and a couple of others have too."

"Well," Alia said. "It's not like we don't need the extra help. Shoot, we're still a small batch of ladies, and we got a boatload of land to cover, but I don't think you understand what all's involved. It ain't no pleasure trip. We still have quite a few enemies out there, though not as many as before. It wouldn't be a milk run?"

Antonia frowned. "Forgive me, Queen," she said. "But why do you sound just like Master David?"

Alia's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Master David? Oh that had to do wonders for his ego, let me tell you." She looked at Alia for a long moment. "Master David and I have a lot in common. Think of me as, I don't know, his evil twin?" She grinned. "Two different bodies with the same twisted mind?"

"I don't understand?' Antonia admitted.

"Once this is over," Alia smiled. "I'll tell you all about the Vulcan Mind Meld, okay? In the mean time, I need you to tell me everything that happened before me and mine showed up?"

It was long after dark when Gabrielle finally stirred. Her eyes snapped open, but they were not the lovely green that they should have been. Instead, they were black, lifeless orbs. Her head turned to one side and then the other as she surveyed the darkness around her. Nothing moved. Slowly, she reached into her skirt and drew out a short, wicked looking knife. Rising to her knees, she moved, like a cat up toward David and raised the blade to his throat.

"So that's how you were going to play it, huh?" A voice said from the shadows. "Slip in here and slit my throat? Not the most inventive way to assassinate someone? Am I that big a threat?"

The fathomless eyes turned and a growl issued from Gabrielle's throat as Alia, drawn bow in her hands, edged forward into the firelight.

"You're pretty sharp, Quintis," Alia said knowingly. Then she smiled. "Or should I call you Vashanka? That is your real name, isn't it? Didn't you see that nice long look that I exchanged with this Amazon Queen before I came up to get you? My body's too messed up to be much of a threat. I needed a new one."

Gabrielle's head darted back to look at the motionless David and then up at Alia.

Alia smiled knowingly. "The fun part is. I can go from person to person. You'll never know where I'm coming from when I finally get to you." She paused for a moment and then released the arrow. It punched through Gabrielle's left calf with a sickening crunch.

Gabrielle let out a demonic cry of pain and instantly, the illusion vanished and Quintis sat there, his orange eyes glaring up at Alia with rage.

Alia had another arrow notched in a flash. At the same time, more figures melted into view with weapons drawn.

"Very impressive," he managed to growl as he pulled the arrow from his leg.

"You think that's impressive?" Alia smiled. "You're gonna love this."

Suddenly, David's eyes snapped open and he wrapped his arms about the demon's neck, pulling him back. He whispered a few words in the demon's ear and then forced the small wineskin into his throat.

"I banish the demon Vashanka to the outer realms of the universe," David chanted. "I bind you to the ethereal. You shall not walk this earth again!"

The liquid poured down the demon's throat and burned through his body. David released this hold and rose. He stood above the writhing form. Then, making a cross, he splattered more of the alcohol over the body.

Quintis writhed in agony as the spell took hold. Then, in a flash of fire that stank of sulfur and venomous fumes, he was gone.

All about the fire, faces gazed down at the spot in horror. David leaned back against the tree and smiled at Alia.

"Pretty slick, babe," he nodded. Then he lifted the wineskin. "Holy whiskey?"

Alia took the skin and smiled. "It's not just for hangovers any more." She tossed the skin into the fire and it flared up as the remaining contents were consumed. "Besides. We didn't have wine?"

David winced in sympathy. "Oh man, what a waste."

Alia slapped his shoulder.

"Relax, you lush," She said. "I brought more."

"I thought you were hurt?' Antonia asked, still completely dumbfounded.

"Oh, I am," David nodded. "But not as bad as I let on."

"Okay," Alia said. "We know that the other one has Gabrielle and Hercules. What's next?"

David grinned. "Now, we let the dogs out."

Only Alia understood that reference and she nodded appreciatively. She turned to Antonia.

"I need you and your girls to relieve the guards. Take up the watch."

Antonia stood at attention and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

David inclined an eyebrow. Alia merely smiled.

"I've been teaching my girls more than just how to build better homes." She said. "Between the two of us, I think we can generate enough energy to get what we need, but it'll take a full blown circle to maintain it."

"Right," David nodded, rubbing his hand together. "Let's get to work."

The seven Amazon escorts formed a rough circle around the fire while Alia and David made their preparations. Once they were done, the each crouched opposite the crackling flames and closed their eyes.

In one voice they began to chant quietly.

_Guardian Spirits, hear our call._

_Protect this circle, one and all._

_Give us strength to face the foe,_

_Grant us power ere we go._

_We summon forth ye Farie Hounds,_

_Sharp of fang and red of ear,_

_To hold our enemy's hearts in fear._

_To hunt beside us in this night,_

_To spread the power of the light,_

_To protect us in the coming fight._

They chanted this three times before, somewhere in the distance, the sound of baying wolves could be heard rapidly approaching. About them, the seven Amazons slowly took up the chant and began moving around the circle.

At the same moment, a brilliant flash of light encompassed David and Alia for a moment. When it dissipated, the ground beneath their feet had been scorched, though they themselves were unscathed.

David breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Well, that's never happened before?" he commented.

"Don't knock it," Alia replied. "There are a lot of things that happen now, that didn't when Shilah was around. Nothing against our High Priestess, but magic apparently won't be what it is now."

The baying sounds were closer now and rapidly approaching.

"Better warn the kids," David said. He and Alia stepped out towards the perimeter. They found Antonia standing, gripping her spear tightly as she peered out into the darkness with growing concern.

"It's okay," David said as he stepped over to her.

"That sounds like an enormous pack," Antonia said nervously. Before she could say any more, they saw countless pairs of red eyes peering at them from the shadows.

"They're with us," David said quietly and he stood out from the circle, holding his hands out in a gesture of surrender.

From the shadows, a massive dog shape loped forward, its red tongue lolling out and smoke issuing from its nostrils.

David dropped to his knees and bowed his head before the animal.

"Thank you, My Goddess," he said.

The 'dog' was easily two hundred pounds of powerful canine muscle, and black as midnight, with short shimmering fur, long yellow teeth, and glowing red eyes.

It growled like a demon as it stood before him, studying him. Then it sat down on its haunches and also bowed its head.

"Will you help us?' David asked the beast. It cocked its head to the side slightly, as if considering, then it bowed its head again and growled.

David rose and pulled his hood over his face. His long duster fluttered gently in the breeze, carrying the scent of sulfur through the glade.

"What are they?" Antonia breathed in wonder.

Alia smiled and crossed her arms. "Those are the Farie Hounds, my dear. Good company if you're on their side?"

David rose and nodded to Alia. The two of them began walking back towards the castle.

The Farie Hound watched them for a moment, and then it raised its massive head and let out a howl that shook the ground before charging off after them. All around Alia and the others, the sounds of countless feet could be heard galloping through the dense foliage.

Atrophis looked down at Hercules, bound to the massive stone alter. He smiled. Hercules pulled once more on the chains with no success.

"Even your God Hephaestus couldn't undo those bonds, Son of Zeus," Atrophis gloated. He turned back to Gabrielle, also bound against the cold stone, her eyes wide with horror.

"And you?" Atrophis said menacingly. "How could you betray your true family by taking another husband? You have always belonged to Dahok, surely you knew that?"

"I never belonged to him!" Gabrielle shot back with as much fire as she could muster.

Atrophis smiled. "Of course you did, Auntie. When you bore his child, you became his servant."

"Leave her alone!" Hercules shouted at him.

Atrophis looked down at the impotent demigod and smiled.

In a flash, his backhand struck Gabrielle in the face, knocking her head sideways. Then his head snapped upwards and a smile began to creep over his demonic features.

"We are about to have guests," he said. "It seems that my brother was unable to accomplish his task?"

Gabrielle felt the blood running from the corner of her mouth. She smiled in spite of the pain.

"You've done it now," she goaded him. "You haven't felt fear until you've seen my David angry."

That comment got her another slap across the face. Then Atrophis gestured, and they heard the slamming of the gates high above. Then another sound was heard. It was the sound of gentle rustling from the corridors at the corners of the temple. From the shadows, grotesque shapes shambled out into the light. Figures all in moldering cloth and rotting armor, bearing decaying weapons. Their fleshless faces leered at them as they moved through the temple and towards the stairs leading up to the main yard. The dark sockets of the eyes filled with an unholy, pale light.

"Go, my servants," Atrophis said gleefully. "Bring me their heads."

His laughter began as a low rumble and rapidly grew to an earth shattering bellow.

Far above, beyond the gates, Alia and David heard that laughter and paused.

"You think he knows we're coming?" Alia asked a bit nervously.

"Either that, or he found that last cask of good wine in the cellar," David replied.

As they continued, David suddenly asked. "How did you know Quintis's true name?"

Alia smiled. "Hey, while you;ve been bopping around the country, I've been doing a lot of research. I stumbled across some accounts of a God called Dahok, and how he messed with a few regions. In the accounts were the names of some of his children. Vashanka was one of them, a demon of war and death. He seemed to fit the profile?"

David smiled appreciatively. "Pretty slick, sis. Pretty slick."

They paused when the castle came into full view, reaching into the night sky like a massive clawed hand. Swallowing their anxiety and continued toward the gates only to find them locked.

David reached out and touched the ancient wood tentatively.

"Uh, maybe," Alia began, but it was too late. There was a flash of energy and David was hurled back several yards, landing with a grunt.

"You shouldn't do that," Alia finished knowingly. She moved to help the man back to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Swell," David replied, dusting himself off.

"There's no way we're going to muscle past that one," Alia said knowingly. "Not if we can't maintain contact?" Then she looked at him and a smile crept across her features. "How's your spell casting?"

"I've had cause to practice recently," David nodded. Then he smiled. "You?"

Alia reached her hand out to him. He took it and smiled sarcastically

"Wonder Twin Powers, Activate?" he commented.

"Very funny," Alia replied.

The two of them closed their eyes and gathered their strength, feeling the energy building up between them.

At the same moment, they stretched out their hands forcefully and cried out "Onobis Illuminotis!"

Two brilliant beams of pure energy blasted from their hands and slammed into the gates. They heard the ancient wood groan in protest.

Far below, Atrophis looked up at the ceiling again, this time with startled amazement.

Gabrielle and Hercules saw his expression.

"Not possible!" he growled.

Gabrielle grinned. "I told you."

"Silence!" Atrophis bellowed. The he stalked out of the chamber, heading up to the outside.

As soon as he was gone, Gabrielle began straining against the manacles wrapped around her wrists. Her eyes fell on the ring of keys, lying out of reach next to the throne. She stretched her body, trying to reach them with her toes, but they were too far away. She cried out in frustration.

She looked down at the keys and then up at the manacles binding her wrists. She knew what it would take to get free, she just didn't know if she could manage it. She took a deep breath and prepared her self. This was going to hurt.

Alia felt the reserves of energy in her body falling away. She risked a quick look at her counterpart and read the same thing in David's eyes, except there was something else there as well, a fierce determination that she did not possess. His eyes blazed with fury. A growl began issuing from his throat rising slowly to a full throated bellow, even as Alia's spell weakened and finally ceased. At the last moment, the wooden gates exploded into bits of rotting wood and iron, wrecking everything behind them in the courtyard.

David breathed deeply and staggered forward a few steps.

"Damn, son," Alia smiled. "You have been practicing?"

"I told you," David said hoarsely. "Quit talking like me!"

Alia smiled and the two of them moved towards the open gates. They stopped as Atrophis stepped into view, barring their way.

"I underestimated you, priest," he said angrily. "You have more about you than you show."

"Call it a lifestyle," David replied, still weak, but defiant to the end. "You want to surrender now?"

Atrophis laughed out loud and stepped back. Immediately the myriad of reanimated corpses filled the space between him and the two intruders. He stopped when he heard David and Alia laughing right along with him, albeit weakly.

Atrophis frowned.

"You know," David said, looking at Alia. "I didn't know how we were supposed to feed all of them, did you?"

Alia shook her head. "Hadn't thought that far ahead, really?" She gave the demon a friendly salute. "Sure glad you did."

David turned and gave a long shrill wolf whistle. It was immediately answered by the baying of hundreds of canine voices.

As Atrophis looked past them at the rolling hills, he spied a thick cloud of shapes galloping towards the gates, with slavering mouths and fierce red eyes. They bayed and howled like rabid beasts. Their feet sounded like rolling thunder in the night. The oily color of their fur shimmered in the moonlight.

David and Alia stepped to either side of the gate, so as not to block the way.

David gestured grandly to the interior of the courtyard. Then he leaned in and looked at Atrophis with a fierce grin.

"I'd run, if I were you?" he offered.

The reanimated servants of Dahok met the charging Farie Hounds at full speed, but it was no battle at all. In a matter of moments, the bodies had been ripped asunder, and the pack was gnawing at the bones. Well, most of them anyway. The remainder of the pack, some several hundred of the beasts poured into the castle, searching for more prey.

David and Alia waited till the last of them had passed into the gates and then sauntered in after them, watching as the ones who had gotten a bone or two finished their meals and then leapt after the rest of the pack.

Gabrielle cried out in agony as she felt the bones in her left hand break, and the skin split under the strain. With a sickening squelch, lubricated by her own blood, her maimed hand slid out of the manacle. The chain binding her slid up as she reached for the key. She got to it easily, but the fingers of her broken hand barely lifted the object. She got the key to her mouth and then fed the end into the remaining manacle, turning with her head as quickly as she could until the manacle popped open.

Her stomach churned from the pain as she stumbled to the altar and began loosening Hercules bonds.

"Don't worry about me," He said urgently. "Get out of here!"

From above, they heard Atrophis's roar.

"My way out is past him," Gabrielle said thickly as she fought the bile down. Then they heard the yowling and baying of countless dogs.

"You really want to stay?" Gabrielle asked.

"Now that you mention it?' Hercules replied grimly. "Can you hurry that up a bit, please?"

Gabrielle grinned fiercely as she turned the key. Finally, the first manacle popped loose. Hercules took the key from her and finished freeing himself, while Gabrielle, overcome by the pain, sank to the floor, queasy and light headed.

Hercules sprang from the alter and scooped Gabrielle up, moving to one of the other side corridors behind the throne. No sooner were they out of sight when Atrophis ran into the room. He stopped short when he discovered his prisoners missing.

He let loose a bellow of rage that shook the foundations and then he looked skyward.

"Father!" He cried desperately. "Protect me!"

Canine shapes flooded into the chamber, howling as if they would shatter the ancient stones of the temple. Many of them leapt at Atrophis, their yellow fangs sinking into his flesh. He roared in pain and desperately fought to get clear of the ravening animals.

David and Alia walked into the room, watching as Atrophis struggled and bellowed in pain. His flesh was rent in countless places as he fought to get to the dais and the throne, his clawed hands leaving deep gouges in the hard unyielding stone.

The Farie Hounds continued their savage assault until he reached the first step, then they fell back, yowling as if in pain. Several tried to approach, but something held them at bay, keeping them from getting any closer.

David's eyebrows rose in surprise, then his face settled into something far more dangerous. The Farie hounds could not approach the Throne of Dahok.

"I told you not to mess with me," David said angrily. He moved through the milling animals, his hands balled into fists. "Where is she?"

Then he saw Hercules step out of concealment, moving to stand behind the gasping demon.

"I think my friend, there, said it best," he said fiercely.

Atrophis looked up in surprise as Hercules grabbed him by his shredded vest and lifted him bodily off the floor.

"Never mess with another man's wife!" Hercules shouted and he threw Atrophis clear across the room.

The Hounds howled with delight and fell upon him again in waves of savage hunger.

Atrophis screamed, but only for a few terrifying moments. Then it was all over.

The Hounds backed away from the remains. Amazingly, Atrophis was still moving. His flesh had been torn in a myriad of places, and black blood soaked the floor like oil.

He looked up at David with his one remaining eye and spat.

"You think this is over, priest?" he rasped.

David stepped over and rested his hands on the shoulders of two of the powerful Hounds. He looked down at the pathetic creature and smiled.

"For you?" He said fiercely. "Yeah, I think it is."

Blood vomited from the demon's mouth, even as it laughed.

"My father has many children, priest!" He gurgled. "Even you cannot fight them all!"

In a flash of sulfuric smoke, Atrophis gave a single, wailing bellow and vanished.

David looked down at the spot of blackened stone and burnt blood, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Then his eyes fell on the two hounds at his sides.

They looked up at him with fierce, expectant red eyes.

"Thank you," David said reverently. "Whether you choose to stay, or go, know that you have my love and gratitude."

They stared deeply into his eyes for a moment, and then one of them let out a deafening howl and the entire pack flooded back up the steps and vanished, yammering into the distance until the sound faded into silence.

David turned back and saw Hercules carrying a weak, but smiling Gabrielle in his powerful arms.

"Gabrielle?" David whispered in relief. He ran to her and took her in his arms, holding her close. "Oh, baby! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Not likely," Gabrielle replied, clutching at him with her remaining good hand. "I knew you'd come!"

The ground beneath their feet began to tremble slightly, and from somewhere deep beneath their feet came a massive inhuman roar.

"Uh," Alia said, hovering near the exit. "Can we get the Hell out of here, please?"

"Come on!" Hercules shouted. The four of them ran for the exit.

Stones began to break free as they ran through the passages, falling all around them. They had just about reached the exit to the courtyard when the keystone gave way and large amounts of stone rained down toward them.

The dust settled and they saw Hercules holding the coming rock fall up with his bare hands.

"Get going!" He grunted. "This is pretty heavy!"

Alia, David, and Gabrielle darted past him into the courtyard.

Hercules waited till they were clear and then shoved upward with all his might before darting out of the archway as fast as he could. The rest of the passage fell behind him with a thunderous crash.

They didn't stop running until they had made it past the gates, then they all turned and watched as the remains of the castle came tumbling down in a cloud of dust and debris.

David still held Gabrielle in his arms, He turned away and, with Alia and Hercules aid, shielded her as some of the smaller bits rained down upon them.

When it was all over, Hercules and Alia rose, looking down at David and Gabrielle. They stayed there, Gabrielle's good arm still wrapped tightly about his neck as he held her, whispering into her ear.

Hercules looked over at Alia who stood smiling as she looked down at them.

Alia looked up at Hercules and shrugged. "What can I say? They're in love."

Hercules smiled and laughed quietly. He knelt down next to them and gently patted David on the shoulder.

"We better get going?"

Slowly, David rose, still holding Gabrielle, and they made their way towards the forest camp.

When they finally arrived, seven haggard Amazons, and six equally strung out students all rose and came forward to greet them.

"Nice job, girls," Alia said gratefully.

David set Gabrielle downcarefully against the tree, next to Rasten. He slid over a bit, to give the wounded woman a little space.

David looked down and gently lifted Gabrielle's maimed hand to inspect the damage. He winced when he saw it. The flesh was ruptured in several places and the bones within were probably mangled beyond repair.

"Oh, baby," David sighed in resignation. "This is going to hurt like a mother when I try and set these?"

Gabrielle nodded knowingly.

Alia stepped over and handed David another small wineskin. "Here," she said. "This might help?"

David took the skin and nodded. "Thanks." He popped the top and took a long drink.

Alia smacked him on the back of the head. "Not for you, you twit! For her!"

David choked at the impact but kept the liquor in his mouth. He swallowed and looked up at the Amazon Queen. "What about me?"

Alia grinned and handed him a second one. "After you're done."

Gabrielle smiled and took the open wineskin from David. She took a drink and nearly gagged when the potent alcohol hit her throat.

"Gods!" she choked. "What is that stuff?"

David smiled as he got ready to set her hand. He shrugged out of his coat and vest and then pulled his shirt off, ripping it into long strips.

"I'm gonna run out of shirts if this keeps up," he commented. Then he looked at Gabrielle, still grimacing from the taste of the booze.

"Drink it all," David said. "Trust me."

"No way," Gabrielle replied. "No pain can be worse than this stuff."

"Okay," David said understandingly. He gently wrapped her mangled hand in a layer of fabric and then placed a small, flat piece of wood beneath it and a second on top.

"Come here, baby." He said. He pulled her to him, wrapping her good armover his shoulderand averting her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest. He winced in sympathy when he realized exactly what was about to happen.

A frightened whimper escaped Gabriele's lips as she tightened her grip around his shoulder and neck.

"On three, alright?" David asked, bracing himself. He felt Gabrielle nod.

"Ready?"

Again, Gabrielle nodded.

"One," David said, and then he suddenly pressed the two flat pieces of wood together, sandwiching her hand between them. There was a sickening crunch as the damaged hand flattened back out to something more normal.

Gabrielle cried out in pain and shock, bringing the whole camp to a sudden halt.

Rasten turned away and winced in sympathy, his expression a mirror of David's.

Gabrielle's good arm tightened around David's neck, and he felt her tears against his skin. He held the two pieces of wood in one hand and quickly yanked each finger forward and out.

With each quick pull, Gabrielle cried again, sobbing in agony.

"Almost there," David said quietly. He felt her pounding and clawing his back desperately. He pulled the next digit, and then the next.

"Just one more," David continued. He pulled her thumb out and back and pressed the wood together even harder. He felt her body trembling as he tightened more strips of cloth around the outside of the makeshift splint, and then he let her sit back gently. Her face still bore the signs of the pain, and tears streamed down her cheeks, but she managed a weak smile.

"Didn't feel a thing," she lied.

David lifted the wineskin to her again. This time she took it and took a long swallow without hesitation.

David brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears with his fingers.

"Just relax now," he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alia watched him depart and followed.

"Hey, hero," She called quietly. "Going to say thanks?"

David paused and looked back at her. He nodded. "I think I should."

"Oh I agree," Alia replied. "Just keeping track of the children, you know?"

She looked at David's back and winced. In several places, Gabrielle's agonizing clawing had drawn blood.

"Ooh," she winced. "That's gonna leave a mark."

David smiled and nodded. Alia turned to go.

"Hey," David said quickly. The Amazon Queen turned back to him.

"Thanks for everything, Alia," David said gratefully. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Alia smiled and nodded. "I know." She turned and went back to the camp.

David smiled appreciatively and shook his head. "Stop sounding like me, dammit!" He called after her.

He stepped through the forest and found a small secluded clearing. Dropping to his knees he looked up at the stars shimmering between the interlacing branches of the trees.

"Thank you, My Goddess," he said quietly, and he bowed his head and closed his eyes in silent meditation.

Rasten looked down at the wineskin that David had left behind. Slowly, he reached toward it. A hand picked it up before he could grasp it and he looked up to see Antonia standing over him with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

Rasten leaned back and shifted uncomfortably. "I know," he sighed. "Student's aren't allowed to drink in the academy."

Antonia sat down across from him and popped the top off the skin, smiling.

"We aren't in the academy right now, are we?" she asked knowingly. She took a drink and winced when she tasted it. Then she handed it to the young man.

"You have to try it just to understand how bad it is," she said thickly.

Rasten took a swallow, wincing as the alcohol passed over his split lip. He swallowed it down and sighed. "It must get better, the more you drink?"

"Maybe," A voice said from beside them. They looked up to se Hercules staring down at them disapprovingly.

Rasten looked down at the wineskin in his hand. He replaced the top and handed it up to the Head Master. "Sorry sir."

Hercules smiled and received the wineskin. "I'm saving your life right now," he said, remembering the first and last time he had consumed a few too many. "Trust me."

"Yes, sir," Rasten replied.

Hercules looked at them for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. "Don't stay awake for too long. We have a long walk tomorrow."

Both of the students nodded and Hercules moved off into the shadows.

Once he was far enough away, he looked at the wineskin, considering. After a few moments, his curiosity got the better of him and he took a cautious drink. He was surprised at the fiery burn of the alcohol that went down his throat, but otherwise, it wasn't intolerable.

He looked at the skin appreciatively. "That isn't too bad," he said and he took another drink. "Maybe it does get better, the more you drink?"

Antonia and Rasten watched the Head Master go, and then Antonia turned to face Rasten. "I know why you did what you did," she admitted a few moments later.

"What?" Rasten replied. Then he sighed. "Yeah, I know, it was stupid and reckless and,"

Antonia cut him off. "And the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me." She smiled.

Rasten looked down at the ground and absently fidgeted with a few stray twigs.

"I just didn't want anything to happen to you, that's all." He admitted. When he looked back up at her, she was smiling at him. She leaned forward quickly and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said. She looked at him for a moment longer, suddenly embarrassed, and then quickly excused herself. Rasten watched her go, still in mild shock. Then a smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes contentedly.

It was late into the night, and aside from the four sentries posted on watch, the fire was surrounded by sleeping forms, all curled up in blankets. A single figure stepped out from behind the tree where Rasten, David, and Gabrielle lay asleep.

The figure looked down at them, their faces warming in the glow of the torches she bore. A motherly smile played on her lips as she studied the sleeping form of David, with Gabrielle's head resting on his chest. At her sides, two of the massive Farie Hounds sat, silent as statues, watching the camp. In the distance, she heard the rest of them, circling the area. She looked down at the two hounds and nodded.

"Go," she whispered. "Watch over them tonight." The hounds sprang away, silent as disembodied shadows.

The figure turned her gaze to the young battered man, lying against the tree. She passed one of her torches over his sleeping form and then the other over Gabrielle's mutilated hand.

Her eyes fell on David again. "Well done, my child," she whispered. "Well done."

She turned and vanished the way she had appeared.


	7. Unexpected Returns

**Unexpected Returns.**

The sun was beginning to sink behind the distant hills as David leaned against the outer wall of the cabin. The construction had been going steadily since he and Gabrielle had returned home. He smiled as he saw the interior of his home beginning to take shape. The floors were in and sanded smooth, the main wall was about three feet up, made of interlocking logs. The stones for the base of the hearth were set, and the mounting points for the interior walls were carved with exacting precision on the thick wood. He took a long drink of water and looked over towards the barn where their temporary living quarters had been set up, on the loft. The roof of the barn had been patched and didn't leak any longer and the home would be completed long before the threat of winter. Gabrielle came out and saw him, smiling as he poured the rest of his water over his head. Her left hand was still bandaged and barely moveable, but it had healed and set better than he could ever have anticipated.

The last of the work crews had departed, the tools were all put away and it was nearly time for them to head into town for their customary dinner with Gabrielle's sister.

"Seems to be coming along nicely!" A voice called from the gate by the road. They both looked up and saw Hercules strolling through it. He hada smile on his face and a large bag slung overone shoulder. Several smaller bundles rested n the crook of in his other arm.

Gabrielle laughed with delight and ran out to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic hug.

David jogged after her and pumped Hercules hand.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted, slapping his other hand on Hercules massive shoulder. "How've you been?"

"Doing well," Hercules replied. He unslung the bag and handed it to David. "I found this while going through the wreckage at the castle.

David's mouth dropped in surprise and he took his knapsack, flipping the top up and seeing all of his possessions still stowed where he had placed them, and undamaged. He pulled the sheathed katana pout and half drew the blade to make certain it had suffered no adverse effects. It shone mirror smooth in the fading light.

"I'll be damned," he said gratefully as he checked the other items. "I thought this stuff was gone for good."

Hercules smiled. "No, we found it on the outer edge of the rubble, at the top of a pile of stones." He shrugged. "Just lying there waiting for us?"

David smiled and sighed with appreciation. Then he slid everything back in place.

"Let me just put this stuff away," he said, backing toward the barn. "We were about to head back to town for dinner. Care to join us?"

"Actually," Hercules continued, handing the other two bundles to Gabrielle. "I ran into Lila on my way here. She sent these along and said that 'we kids' should have a quiet dinner tonight. She also mentioned something about spending some time with Beltanus?"

David grinned and nodded. "Well, what do you know?"

While Gabrielle made a quick inventory of the goods, their friend had brought, Hercules and David procured a table and three chairs from the storage stall in the barn. A few hours later, they sat upon the marriage pavilion, enjoying a well prepared meal, courtesy of Gabrielle's younger sister.

"So," David said, refilling Hercules cup again. "What's going on with the kids?"

Hercules wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat.

"Well, the academy's gone, obviously. I made sure all the kids got back home safely," Hercules said easily. "Now, I'm just wandering about. Seeing what the Fates throw my way?"

"That sounds familiar," Gabrielle smiled, sipping her wine. "What about the others?"

"Alia sends her regards," Hercules continued, reaching for another piece of bread. He smiled. "She's an interesting one, but she's got the Amazon Nation back on its feet, and they look like they're slowly returning to normal."

"How about the girls?" David asked.

"Antonia and her friends have officially joined the Northern Tribe," Hercules reported. "And from what littleI've seen, they're loving every minute of it."

"That must have broken poor Rasten's heart," Gabrielle mused.

"That's the best part!" Hercules said quickly, taking another drink. "He got permission from his family and moved to Tripolis."

"He what?" David almost choked on his food.

Hercules smiled. "They got pretty close on the way out of that valley, and when it was time for her to head up into the hills, Rasten refused to leave. Last I heard, his family bought him a small farmstead on the outskirts of the town, and he sees Antonia quite often."

"Well," David laughed. "I guess alls well that ends well?"

Hercules jerked suddenly and reached into the small pouch at his hit.

"That reminds me," He said, fishing in the pouch for a moment. "Antonia said to give you this? She also said to say she was sorry. It stopped working while we were traveling?" He handed David his MP3 Player and speakers, a little travel stained but otherwise unharmed. David laughed out loud and took the items gratefully.

"I'm sure they'll be fine once I charge up the batteries again." He said with relief. "You have no idea how much I've missed this!"

Hercules smiled and sat back. He looked around at the construction and nodded.

"Well," he continued. "Aside from the house, what else has been happening with you two?"

David sat back and took a drink, a smug, almost proud smile on his face. Hercules looked at him for a moment and then at Gabrielle, also smiling slightly.

"You want to tell him, or should I?" David asked.

Gabrielle merely shrugged, looking at Hercules.

Hercules smiled, suddenly a little nervous. What?" he asked, holding his hands out helplessly. "Tell me what?"

END


End file.
